Little videos rewritten
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Another title: A year in their eyes. This started out as Puck showing the glee club videos, but turned into more. Now It's a year in Kurt and Puck's relationship. New characters, and a lot of videos. I promise ch. 7 is better than 6.
1. Chapter 1

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was known for stealing stuff. So when he showed up to glee club with a bag filled with what he called "Goodies," No one was shocked when he said they were stolen goods. Who they were stolen from was the shocking thing.

"Hey," Puck said giving the 'sup' nod to everyone, "I got some goodies," He said as he patted his bag. In return Puck got a lot of raised eyebrows. Puck just shrugged, "I was at Hummel's house the other day, returning his cat, when I scored a bunch of home videos."

Kurt, Puck's secret boyfriend, looked at Puck. His eyes were wide for a second before realization settled in and he glared. Puck smirked.

"Wait, Kurt has a cat?" Tina asked as she looked at Kurt.

"Yes, I do, but the real question is: Puck what were you doing with my cat?" Kurt asked. Puck shrugged.

"I found him and I thought I'd be nice and bring him home," Puck said.

"And when are you ever nice?" Kurt shot back. Puck glared as he accepted Kurt's challenge.

"Well fine then, next time he gets out I wont bring him back. You really should take better care of your animals, Kurt," Kurt gave Puck a look that said 'shut up or you'll pay.' Puck took that as a win.

"Anyways, Kurt's dad set up, like, security cameras or something in their house, so there's a ton of good shit on here," Puck said. Early Puck had asked Mr. Schu to set up a TV and a DVD player. Puck had promised that the video would some how relate to the topic, but it didn't appear that way.

Puck walked over to the DVD player and stuck a DVD in, "A few weeks ago, I guess, Mr. Hummel got the videos transferred to DVDs, so that makes it easier to watch."

"Wait, watch?" Kurt asked, "No, no, no, don't you dare."

"To late," Puck said as the movie started.

_November 9th 1998 (Kurt's 5)_

_A image of Kurt and a girl who looked just like him filled the screen. The girl was playing with barbies while Kurt was coloring. Both looked very young, around the same age._

"_Kurtsie," The girl sang, "Plays with me, Pleeeaasseee!"_

"_No, I busy," Kurt said. He dropped the green crayon and picked up a blue one._

"_Come one, it's barbies," The girl begged. She stuck out her lip and pouted._

"_No, Barbies are for girls," Kurt replied. _

"_Nooo, Barbies are for both girls AND boys, see cause there's a Ken barbie," The girl said as she pointed to the boy barbie that was laying on the floor. _

"_I'm coloring a picture for mommy," Kurt answered._

"_Your stupid," The girl said as she crossed her arms. Kurt looked up._

"_I am not," Kurt whined. The girl shook her head._

"_You are too," She said. _

"_No!" Kurt said, louder this time._

"_Yes!" She yelled back._

"_Am not!" _

"_Are too!"_

"_Am Not!"_

"_Are Too!"_

"_I AM NOT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_YOU ARE TOO," The girl screamed back. _

"_Will the both of you shut up!" Came a voice from somewhere that the camera couldn't see. Both the Kids, instantly, shut their mouths. _

Kurt erupted in giggles. Everyone in the room was laughing, but at the same time they were confused. Kurt sighed.

"Okay, the girl in the video, she's my twin sister. Her name is Cassandra. I also have an older sister, by 4 years, named Kourtney. I have a older brother named Chris, who's older by 5 years. He was the one who yelled at us. Cassandra and Chris are a like. Kourtney and I are a like. Did I clear everything up for you?" Kurt asked when he was done explaining. He got nods from everyone.

"Put another one in," Rachel said. This earned her a questioned look from everyone. Everyone was sure she would be saying, 'Okay let's work on sectionals now.' "What? Learning about each other is important."

Puck smiled and put another video in.

_December 10th 2003_

_A older more cooler looking version of Kurt sat on a bed, making out with a blonde girl. The sound of foot steps made them part. Kurt walked into the room. He looked at the pair on the bed before sighing. _

"_Dad says diner's ready," Kurt said. The girl smiled at him._

"_Hi," She said, "I'm Ashley."_

"_Kurt," He replied, "How'd you get this one in without dad noticing?" Kurt asked._

"_This one?" Ashley asked._

"_You're not the first girl," Kurt said. Ashley looked at the boy._

"_Ash he means before we were dating," The boy said._

"_Unless you guys just started dating this week, then I don't. Chris had a girl in here last week," Kurt said. _

"_Oh that's okay, we just started dating," Ashley said. She smiled at Kurt._

"_How did she get in?"_

"_Through the window, you're not going to tell dad are you?" Chris asked, "Remember who's older and who can kick who's ass."_

"_Chris, be nice to your brother," Ashley said. _

"_I wont tell dad," Kurt said, "But diner's ready and if we aren't up soon I wont have to tell dad." Chris nodded._

"_By Ash," He said as he directed her to the window. She said bye to Kurt and climbed out._

"_If you really don't want dad to know, you do my chores for a week," Kurt said with a wicked smile._

"_Fine," Chris sighed. _

**I rewrote little videos and made everything better. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the beginning is after the first videos where shown. Some of the things that are said in Glee haven't been said so that my story makes sense, for instance, when they said Quinn was really a chubby girl with a big nose named Lucy from some other school, yeah that really didn't happen in my glee story. Her name was always Quinn and she was Kurt's best friend till the 1st grade. Another thing was when Kurt told Blaine he has never sang a solo in front of an audience at a competition, that isn't true. Kurt's a pro competitor. If there is anything else that doesn't make sense because of something they said in the show, just assume that doesn't apply to the story. And I changed the characters names. Carson is now Cassandra and Louy is now Kourtney. Cassandra's nick name is Carpy and Kourtney's nick name is Kory. Chris is still Chris. **

Kurt was driving Puck home. He had to drive Puck home because he had driven Puck to school, and he wasn't going to leave Puck at school, though the thought had acurred to him. The ride was long and filled with a horrible silence.

"I'm sorry," Puck tried. Kurt glared at him, "You were laughing along."

"That's not the point, you invaded my personal space, _Puck,_" At the use of his nickname Puck winced. Kurt never called him Puck when they were in private, and him saying it was a huge sign that he was pissed.

"I," Puck tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't.

"You went into my house and stole my videos," Kurt replied bitterly. Puck bit his lip.

"Why are you so mad? It's not like there was anything personal on the videos," Puck said.

"Because," Kurt snapped, then in a quiet, defeated, voice he said, "There's things on those videos that I've never told anyone."

"Well soon everyone will know them," Puck joked but Kurt didn't take it well.

"You're going to show them the other ones?" Kurt asked in a disbelieving voice. Kurt pulled into Puck's drive way and turned to look at him. Puck shrugged.

"Why not?" Kurt's mouth hung open. He could not believe how stupid Puck was, "Anyways, I'll call you." Puck slid out of the car.

"Don't bother," Kurt growled and drove off.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at glee club after a long rehearsel. Mr. Schu had agreed to give them some time to do what ever they wanted. Puck had a wicked smile on his face, "Videos?" He asked. This earned him smiled from everyone but Kurt, who glared.<p>

Puck shot up from his seat and put another video in.

_December 14th 2007 (Kurt's 14... I think. I hope I did my math right.)_

_A girl's face filled the screen. She looked sad, defeated, hopeless. She had tears in her eyes and a sob shook her. The camera zoomed out to show all four of the Hummel Kids, standing in order of when they were born. Chris first and Kurt last. The girl that was zoomed in on was Cassandra. All of the four kids were crying. A microphone was set up in front of them and a slide show was playing in the back round. The slide show was filled with pictures of a older version of all the Kids. _

"_My name is Kurt Hummel, and I was Linda's youngest son," Kurt said in a low, sad voice._

"_My name is Cassandra Hummel, I'm Kurt's twin sister, and I was Linda's youngest daughter," Said the girl next to Kurt. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy._

"_My name is Kourtney Hummel, and I was Linda's oldest daughter," Said the girl who stood next to Cassandra. Her make up was smeared down her face because of the tears._

"_My name is Christopher Hummel, and I was Linda's oldest son," Said Chris as he tried, but failed, to keep the tears in. _

"_Every year we decided one of us would sing, and then we would switch off years. The first year Kurt sang, and it's now Kurt's turn again, but we decided this year we would all sing," Chris started the speech that everyone could tell was well planned._

"_It's been five years since my mom died, I was 13 when she passed, Chris was 14. Growing up without a mom was hard on all of us," Kourtney stopped talking when the tears over took her._

"_It seems like a hazy, distant, memory. All those years ago, when she would tell us a bed time story. She would sing to us. She had the most beautiful voice. I'm sad. People always told me that someday, it would be better, but when will that day come?" Cassandra stopped talking and looked at Kurt._

"_We can't sit around and wait for that day. The more you wait the worse it gets. We need to take action. We need to stop remembering those bad memories. We need to remember her voice. We need to remember her smile. We need to remember all those stories she sang. We need to remember her perfume," Kurt sobbed. _

"_That's why we decided to sing a song that we know would make her smile," Chris said._

"_Make her laugh," Kourtney added._

"_Make her dance," Cassandra said._

"_And make her sing," Kurt added._

_The music for 'Anything you can do,' started playing. And all the Hummel children started to sing. They each switched off. The girl's singing the girl's part and the boy's singing the boy's part. By the end of the song they were in tears, but you could tell they were some what happy. _

As the clip ended everyone turned to Kurt. Kurt gulped.

"Your sisters," Arty began.

"Totally put Berry to shame," Puck said. Puck looked at Kurt with a sideways glance. Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk to me, Puckerman," Kurt snarled. Puck looked down. He felt horrible. Puck got up and walked to the DVD player. He removed the DVD and handed Kurt the cases for all the DVDs. Kurt looked at him curiusly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of taken them and I shouldn't of showed everyone them. It wasn't my place. I hope you'll forgive me," Puck begged. He bowed his head in shame. Kurt eyed the DVDs in his hands. He bit his lip.

"I guess," Kurt began, "You all didn't learn anything too embarressing about me. And well, I guess, I can forgive you, but you ask next time."

Puck looked up and smiled, "Does that mean there's going to be a next time?" Puck sounded hopeful. Kurt opened the DVD case and looked through it. He picked up a DVD and handed it to Puck.

"You may play this one," Puck smiled and grabbed it. He walked over to the DVD player and put it in.

_October 4th 2005_

"_Chris!" Kurt whined from his bed. Chris looked up from his comic book._

"_What?" He asked._

"_I'm bored," He complained. _

"_How is that my problem?" Chris asked as he went back to his comics. _

"_Because you're my brother," Kurt replied._

"_Why don't you call your girlfriend?" Chris asked. Kurt made a face._

"_Who?" He asked. _

"_Quinn," Chris said without looking up._

"_Quinn Fabray? Are you kidding me? We haven't talked in years," Kurt said, "I accidently dialed her the other day and she answered with, "Who is this?" and when I said Kurt she asked, "Who?" can you believe that. We were friends for 6 years and then suddenly I didn't exsist anymore."_

"_Well, why don't you two be friends again?" Chris asked._

"_Because you and me, we're private school preps. Quinn? She's the most popular girl at a public school. We just don't mix anymore," Kurt answered._

"_Why do little Kids make everything so complicated?" Chris asked, "I have friends at public schools."_

"_Well that's just because you're Chris, and you're weird," Kurt said. _


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm not going in the same video order like in my other story. The last part was just something I felt like writing. Kurt's a private school prep right? Well he goes to Melody's Academy for the Arts. It's a school that only the most gifted kids get into, and even if you are gifted you have to know some one to get it. Kurt's mom went there so that's how he got in. That's also why Rachel never got in. (Even after auditioning for years.) It's a very competitive school. They accept only about 20 kids a year, but once you get accepted you're in for life. Even if you quiet and then decide you want to come back you can. The uniform is Black and gold. Black pants or skirt, black jacket, gold vest, gold tie, and a white shirt. If you wear a skirt then you wear gold knee high socks with it. See what my imagination can come up with? **

Quinn's mouth hung open as the video in front of her ended. "Wow Quinn, you're kind of a bitch," Puck mumbled. Quinn looked over at him, then sent a glare to Kurt. Kurt raised one of his eyebrows like he had no idea what he has just done. But Quinn knew, Kurt had just started a war.

Quinn got up from her seat and quietly walked over to Kurt. She ripped the DVD case out of his hands and started to page through it until she found the one she was looking for. The one titled: Kurt and Quinn date, in black sharpie.

_January 15th 2005 _

_An image of Kurt, lying across his bed, was seen. A young looking Quinn sat next to him. Kurt was wearing his uniform while Quinn was in a pink dress. Her blonde hair was in pig tails and she watched Kurt. _

"_Wanna watch a movie?" She asked._

"_No."_

"_Wanna play house?" She tried again._

"_No."_

"_Wanna play hide and seek?" the blonde persisted._

"_No."_

"_You are by far the worst boyfriend ever," Quinn sighed in frustration. She threw her hands in the air. _

"_You're suppose to be a girl, go make me a sand which," Kurt said as he rolled on the bed. Quinn sat, with her mouth hanging open, staring in disbelief at Kurt. _

"_Private school has changed you," Quinn said. She got up from the bed and walked to the door, "You and me are done."_

"_Were we ever really dating?" Kurt asked, "I've seen the way Chris dates and I don't think we were doing it right."_

"_I don't care. I was nice and a good girlfriend and you were mean," Quinn cried._

"_Stop being a baby, we dated for one day," Kurt replied and Quinn stormed off. _

The room erupted into giggles, "You're sexist," Rachel giggled at Kurt. Quinn smirked and raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who had been the only one who didn't laugh. Kurt was bright red.

"I..I" He sputtered out, "I was 11."

"You were funny," Tina said, "Though it was very offensive, we know you're not like that now." Kurt nodded. Kurt turned to Quinn.

"Yes?" She asked.

Kurt just smirked. He got up and walked to the DVD player. With one swift movement he put the silver DVD in the player. Quinn sat, wondering what he could have picked.

_October 26th 1997_

"_Quinnie the pooh," was the first thing heard. Everyone heard the high pitched voice before they saw the face of a 3 year old Kurt. The camera moved back to reveal Quinn._

"_Kurtsie!" She screamed as she ran forward and tackled him. The 2 children were bundled up from head to toe. It was cold enough that you could see their breath. The kid's cheeks were red. To say the least, they looked adorable. _

_Quinn got up and extended her hand to help Kurt up. She giggled and hugged him. Kurt smiled back. "Hi," He said. _

"_Lets play hide and seek, lets play house, lets play tag, lets play lets play lets play!" Quinn said as she jumped up and down. _

"_Quinnie!" Came another voice. A girl, almost identical to Kurt, ran in and jumped on Quinn. Quinn laughed._

"_Carpy," She giggled. Carpy took a step back and looked at Quinn._

"_Wanna play?" She asked. They both turned to Kurt, "Lets play, lets play, lets play," They both said. Kurt shrugged._

"_Tag you're it!" Carpy said as she tagged Kurt, then both girls took off running. Kurt smiled and chased after them. _

* * *

><p>Kurt laid, curled into Puck's side. Puck was drawing circles on Kurt's back. Kurt was listening to Puck's heart beat. Kurt was on the verge of sleep when Puck finally spoke.<p>

"It wasn't that bad," He said. Puck wasn't sure if Kurt was asleep or not. Kurt often fell asleep when they were cuddling.

"What?" Kurt asked.

Puck stayed quiet for a moment, "The videos. I don't understand why you were so mad if you were so willing to show them anyways."

Kurt lifted his head. He stared Puck dead in the eyes, "I was mad because you went behind my back, and invaded my privacy."

"And I get that, and I'm sorry," Puck replied. Kurt hummed and laid his head back down. He closed his eyes.

"Wait, does this mean I'm going to get the 'Break my brother's heart and I kick your ass' speech from Finn and Chris?" Puck asked. Kurt smiled, remembering when his father had given Puck a similar speech.

"And from Cassandra and possible Kourtney, though I'm sure Kourtney's speech will go something like this, 'Please don't break his heart. He would be really really sad if you did.'"

Puck groaned, "I liked it better when you only had 1 sibling."

"But Finn's probably going to take the news the worse, you being his best friend, and him seeing what you've done to some of your girlfriends. Chris is scary, but he's only a few inches taller than me and not that much bigger, you could probably take him. If I was you I would worry about Cassandra, since you can't hit a girl." Puck gulped. He did not want to be beat up by a girl.

**Oh, I decided to update again so soon because I got so many good reviews, and they inspired me. So to those you reviewed, Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is way longer than I thought it was going to be, but I love it.**

It's been weeks since they saw the last video on Kurt's family. Mr. Schu had insisted that they needed to practice for Sectionals, so the videos were put on hold. It had also been weeks since Puck said he was going to come out, but Puck always chickened out. Kurt never pushed him, Kurt just sat by and waited. He knew he shouldn't push Puck.

Puck was a mess. He felt horrible. He wanted so bad to come out, but he thought that the glee club wouldn't be as accepting of him as they are of Kurt. Puck had came out to his mother a month before he even started dating Kurt. He had told his mother he had a crush on a guy, and she just smiled and asked when she would get to meet him. And it was because of that, because his family was accepting, that Puck thought the glee club would hate him. His life couldn't possible go that good, have a family and friends who accept you.

But today Puck went all out, he had even told Mr. Schu he had something to announce. He was trying to make sure he couldn't back out. Puck sat next to Kurt in glee, and he was shaking so hard he almost feel off his chair twice.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered. Puck looked at him. He forced a smile and nodded his head, but Kurt knew better. "Hey," He nudged his shoulder, "You don't have to."

"Yes I do," Puck said, "I just wish it wasn't so damn hard."

Kurt sighed and looked forward.

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Schu asked. He looked around the room, "Okay then lets get started, Puck you had something you wanted to say?"

Puck nodded and stood. He opened his mouth but was cut off when the door shot open and two people rushed in.

The first, a boy looking about twenty, was dressed in tan colors. He wore loose fitting pants, no shirt, and feathers in his hair. Markings made out of paint covered his body.

The second, a teenage girl, wearing a same color outfit as the boy, she had on a tan skirt, a tan shirt, and feathers in her hair. Paint also covered her body.

The pair were dressed to look like Native Americans. Another girl walked in, video camera in hand. Three bags filled with water balloons sat at their feet. The girl dressed as a Native American let out a battle cry and the balloons went flying.

The glee club ducked to dodge the balloons, but it seemed all the balloons were directed at one person. The only person in the club who didn't duck. The only person who was in to much shock to do anything.

Kurt.

The balloons stopped flying and everyone looked up to see Kurt, covered in yellow, green, blue, red, and orange.

"Paint?" Kurt asked in a voice that no one had ever heard Kurt use. It was a low, angry voice.

The girl with the camera lowered it, and in a sorry, quiet voice she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

It was in that moment that everyone realized who the trio was. The girl with the camera- Kory, the girl dressed as a Native American- Carpy, and the boy- Chris.

The paint had splattered and gotten on Puck and Tina, but most of the blow had landed on Kurt. Kurt got up slowly, and approached his siblings. He stopped and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He felt tears stings his eyes. The tears threatened to over flow. He walked to the door and laid his hand on the handle. He turned his head, trying to say something again, but failed. He took a deep breath and walked out.

Puck got up and followed.

Chris turned his head and watched Puck follow Kurt out. When Puck was gone he jerked his head towards the door and asked, "Was that Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Beau," Carpy said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"That's what it's called, beau," Carpy replied.

"Beau means Handsome in french, why would I call him that?" Chris asked.

"'Cause he was damn fine," Carpy replied, "Yummy yummy. It's guys like those that make me forget I have a boyfriend."

"Puck?" Rachel asked, "No, there's no way he's Kurt's boyfriend." The brunette shook her head.

Chris just shook his head, "So anyways, I'm Chris. I'm Kurt's older brother, but I'm sure you heard about me already."

"Yeah, but we only started hearing about you a couple weeks ago," Rachel said, "I was wondering, how come we've never met you guys before?"

"Oh here we go," Kory mumbled. Carpy smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the girl who got away?" Carpy asked. Rachel's eyes got wide.

"You?" She asked. Carpy nodded.

"Yes, I am the girl who got out of crap town Lima when I was 12," Carpy said. Her smile was wide, "And of course Chris and Kory are at college. Kory is at Julliard and Chris is at NYU." She added.

"And finally, why did you just paint- balloon Kurt?" Rachel asked. Chris and Carpy smiled while Kory looked worried.

"Do you have a DVD player?" Chris asked.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran into the bathroom. He shut the door and slide down the wall. Puck followed him into the bathroom. He shut the door, locked it and walked over to his boyfriend. He scooped Kurt up and held him. Kurt clung onto him, and sodded into the bigger boy's shoulder.<p>

"I, I don't even know why I'm crying, I'm just so frustrated, and mad, and sad, and hurt, and embarrassed, and," Kurt sobbed. Puck shushed him and stroked his hair.

"it's okay, I understand," He soothed as he rocked Kurt.

"I don't have any clothes to change into," Kurt cried, "That shows how many times I got slushied today. I had 3 extra pairs of clothes and I used all of them." Puck felt horrible, he should be protecting Kurt.

"I have clothes you can wear," Puck suggested.

"I don't think I'll fit into your clothes," Kurt said.

"It's better than nothing," Puck shrugged. Kurt looked up at him.

"Okay," He whispered.

Puck bent down and kissed his forehead, "I'm going to go fetch them. Stay here." Kurt nodded. Puck got up and got his clothes from his locker. He brought them to Kurt. Kurt put them on and came out. The shirt was big on Kurt and he had to hold up the shorts.

"How do I look?" Kurt asked.

"Adorable," Puck replied with a cheeky grin.

"These smell funny," Kurt complained.

"That's because they're my gym clothes," Puck said Matter-or-factly. Kurt looked up, his eyes were wide and a look of complete disgust across his face. Puck chuckled, "I'm kidding, they smell like some weird perfume stuff my mom bought me."

Kurt walked to the sink and tried to scrub off the paint, but it had dried by now and was hard. Kurt sighed with frustration.

Puck walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, he laid his chin on Kurt's head, and he asked, "Why did they do this?"

Kurt sighed, and he dove into the story.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Puck walked back into the choir room. A video was playing on the TV and everyone was laughing. Chris looked up and smiled.<p>

"Oh Kurt you got here just in time, we're on," Kurt looked at the TV and his eyes got wide.

"You're showing them the videos?" He asked. Chris had put in a DVD titled, the winners. Every year for one month the Hummel's have a competition. It's were people pull pranks or jokes or do down right stupid things to each other, and if you believe your 'prank' is the best, you video tape it. At the end of the month everyone turns in their videos and a winner is picked by the grandparents. Every couple years a DVD of all the winners is given out. The video that Chris put in was a video of the winners for the last 7 years. Winner number 5 was playing now.

_November 20th 2008._

_A picture of Chris filled the screen. He was holding a shampoo bottle and he was filling it with something. Carpy stood next to him, giggling._

"_We are dying Kurt's hair blue," Chris laughed. He finished filling the bottle and walked into a bathroom. He put the shampoo in the tub and walked away. The screen skipped to a couple hours later. A scream was heard and then Kurt came running out of the bathroom._

"_You died my hair blue?" Kurt shrieked. _

"_Yup," Chris laughed as he high fived Carpy. Kurt's eyes were wide. He turned around and walked back to the bathroom. _

"_I hate you," He mumbled. _

"I do," Kurt said, "I really really do. I hate you." Chris looked at Kurt and shook his head.

"You don't mean that," Chris replied.

"And anyways, you got pay back," Kory said.

_November 25th 2009_

_An image of Kurt, sitting at a kitchen table, and doing his homework filled the screen. He kicked his feet and hummed. All of a sudden a woman walked into the room. Kurt looked up at her._

"_Excuse me?" He asked. _

"_Kurt?" She asked him. Kurt nodded. The woman nodded and giggles were heard from somewhere in the back round. _

_The woman bent down and in a low voice she said, "I've been waiting for you."_

_Kurt gulped, "Umm."_

_The woman grabbed Kurt's face and Kissed him. Kurt squeaked. She broke the kiss after a minute._

"_Hmm, you're pretty good," She said and she walked away. Kurt looked around until his eyes fell on the video camera. His eyes narrowed, "you disgust me." And with that he walked away. _

_From out of nowhere Burt walked out. He looked down at the video camera._

"_Hi daddy," Came a voice. Burt shook his head. _

"_I swear you guys get more original every year."_

Chris, Carpy, and Kory all laughed hysterically. Kurt looked over and glared.

_November 6th 2010_

_An Image of Chris filled the screen. He had a raised eyebrow as he looked at the camera._

"_Your brother asked me to video tape this for him. He pranked you," A girls voice said. _

"_Oh what did he do? Put a sock on our door or something?" Chris asked. He opened the door and his face fell, "What the hell?" Down the hallways were cones, the kind you see at construction sites. _

_The camera followed Chris down the hall, in the elevator, and out to the parking lot. The parking lot was filled with cones, and in the middle Kurt stood on a car. He opened his arms and shouted, "Welcome to my kingdom."_

"_Did he steal these cones? Doesn't he know this is illegal?" Chris asked. He walked over to Kurt, "Kurt, this is illegal."_

"_It is?" Kurt asked innocently. _

_Then a police officer walked up to Chris, "Are you Christopher Hummel? I have reports that the cones lead to your room. Are you aware of how much trouble you are in?" The officer asked. _

"_I, I didn't do it. It was him," Chris said._

"_No it wasn't," Kurt said as he shook his head, "you said so yourself, they lead to his room."_

"_Kurt this isn't Funny. Tell him the truth," Chris begged. _

"_I am," Kurt said. _

_The officer shook his head and pulled Chris' hands behind his back, "Christopher Hummel you are under arrest," Kurt burst out laughing. _

"_Okay Tom, you can stop," Kurt giggled. The officer let Chris go, "Chris meet Tom, my drama teacher at Dalton. I can't believe you fell for it. Though I am in debt for like 500 dollars from buying all these cones." _

_Chris' face grew dark, "Wow, you are my little brother," He said, "But if I was you, I would run." And Kurt took off running. _


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is kind of moving towards being a normal story and away from the videos. I will always have at least one video in each chapter. I like this story, all the characters that I've made up over the years are being put into this. I have at least like 20 more original characters, okay, I know that's a lot. Everyone probably wont be in here, but some. **

Kurt smiled a victorious smile while his siblings just looked at their feet. After a while Chris mumbled, "Kurt's fast. I never caught up to him."

Kourtney looked up, "I want everyone to know that I was never part in the planning of these pranks. They just pay me to video tape them. I've video taped a few for Kurt, too."

"You had to say that," Carpy said as she shook her head.

"I did, I don't want anyone to hate me because of you," The girl replied. She shook her head and looked over at her brother, "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm just fine and dandy," Kurt said bitterly.

Kory walked over and pointed, "You still have paint there."

"I know," Kurt said harshly. Kory's eyes got wide and she backed away. Puck slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. He kissed the top of Kurt's head. Chris smiled as he witnessed what was happening. It was nice to know some one was taking care of his brother.

Chris knew he wasn't the best older brother, when Kurt needed him last year because of bullies he was know where to be found. Sure he was the one who sent all the money to their dad so that Kurt could go to Dalton, but that wasn't enough. He should have been here to kick that Dave guys ass.

Chris and Puck locked eyes. Chris nodded at Puck, a gesture showing he was okay with their relationship, but Puck knew he was going to get a talk later.

Carpy broke into a huge grin, "He's your beau!" She shouted at Kurt. She ran forward and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "I'm so happy."

Kurt tried to push her away, but failed miserably. Carpy squeezed him tight and jumped, "He's so cute, and he looks strong. Is he a football player? I bet he is. Oh I'm so happy! You must be happy. He must be really great. Does he open doors for you and all that crap? He looks like the hopeless romantic tied. But then again, he looks like a player too."

Kurt laughed. This shocked everyone, just seconds ago he was so mad. Carpy held him out at arms length. "You okay?" She asked.

"I hate you, even when I'm mad at you you make me laugh," Kurt giggled, "He does play football, I don't know about a hopeless romantic, but he was a player."

"Wait," Finn stood. His eyes wide as he looked from Puck to Kurt, "Puck's dating Kurt?"

"Yeah," Puck said.

Finn's eyes narrowed and he turned to Kurt, "Why the hell would you date him after how he left Quinn?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Puck beat him to the punch, "I left Quinn? You're the one who left her, and this club, on their ass when you heard something you didn't want to hear."

Finn looked shocked, "Hearing that I wasn't the father of my girlfriends baby? That you, my best friend, were. I'm so sorry for leaving."

Puck opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, after a few more seconds he mumbled, "You were the idiot who believed you could get knocked up by a hot tub."

"Guys," Mr. Schu said, but he was ignored.

"Well because as far as I knew, she hadn't had sex yet," Finn shot back.

Puck snorted, "How sad, because I got her into bed pretty easily."

Finn got up and walked over to get in Puck's face, "I feel bad, you saw Kurt was helpless and defenseless, and you decided to use him."

"Guys!" Mr. Schu said.

Kurt looked at Finn, he tried to say something but he was shushed by both Puck and Finn. Kurt stood, mouth hanging open, as he watched his boyfriend and step brother battle it out.

"At least I've never been cheated on," Puck sneered, "I wonder why they all cheat on you. You small or something?"

That was when Finn punched him. It took Puck a second to register what happened. Finn's fist to his jaw. Puck tackled Finn to the ground and punched him.

"Noah!" Kurt yelled. Finn rolled so that he was on top of Puck and hit him. Puck grabbed Finn's fists. "Finn!" Kurt screamed.

Mr. Schu pulled Finn off of Puck. Puck stood and Kurt rushed over to him. He grabbed Puck's face and looked at the cuts and bruises.

"'m fine," Puck said. Bruises on his eye, jaw, and cheek were already forming. He had a split lip and a cut under his eye.

"You are not," Kurt said as poked a bruise. Puck flinched.

Mr. Schu, who had been talking to Finn, looked from Finn to Puck, "I can not believe you two. Finn, it's none of your business if Puck and Kurt decide to date, and Puck what have I said about instigating a fight?"

"Don't start a fight 'less you know you're going to win," Puck said. Mr. Schu's eyes got wide.

"No, no that's not what I said," Mr. Schu said, "I said no more fighting."

"sorry I got you and my mom mixed up," Puck said, "Ouch. Stop touching it, Kurt."

"You big baby," Kurt said as he poked the bruise yet again. Puck grabbed Kurt's hands.

"Stop," He said. Finn glared at Puck.

Kurt's siblings, who had been quietly watching the whole time, finally spoke. "Hey Kurt, Haven wanted me to give this to you," Chris said as he handed a DVD over to his brother, "I didn't watch it, but I got one similar to that one."

Kurt looked at the DVD in his hand, then he looked up at his brother. They locked eyes and Chris smiled at him. Kurt turned back to Puck. He gently laid his hand on Puck's cheek. Puck winced but he didn't move Kurt's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded. Finn stormed off.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the house, "Burt!" He yelled. Burt walked out to see what his step son wanted. The second he saw the bruise on his face he rushed over.<p>

"What happened?" Burt asked.

"Puck," He answered, "Did you know he was dating Kurt?"

Burt ignored the question, "He did this to you?"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the house, followed closely by Puck. It was half past five. The couple was followed by Chris, Carpy, and Kory. Burt walked out to the living room.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Burt asked, his gaze shifting from Kurt to Puck.

"Finn didn't like that I was dating Puck," Kurt answered.

"Finn threw the first punch," Carpy added, "And the last one."

Burt nodded and looked from Kurt to Puck, "Finn!" He called. Finn walked out, his head down. He looked at Puck.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I over reacted."

Puck nodded.

* * *

><p>Puck laid on Kurt's bed a couple hours later. Kurt was putting a video in the DVD player.<p>

"What you doin'?" Puck asked. Kurt turned his head and looked at him.

"I'm going to watch the video from Haven," Kurt replied.

"Who?" Puck asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Shh," He said as he crawled up to Puck and clicked play on the remote.

_September 24th 2011_

_A guys face filled the screen. His hair was perfectly styled and he was wearing an outfit that Kurt would say was fashionable. He smiled and said, "Hi Kurt," He sounded excited and he looked happy._

"_You will never guess what," He said. He waited a few seconds to make things more dramatic before he squealed out, "I got engaged," He held up his hand to reveal a ring. He smiled, "His name is James and I met him at college and this it my invitation to you, and your boyfriend, to come to the wedding."_

_He smiled widely, "I'm thinking of having the wedding in Ohio, you know where my family is, but I also have a lot of bad memories in Ohio. Your family was the only people in Ohio that were nice to me. Chris and Kory were amazing, and when I met you, my little buddy, I was happy to know I wasn't the only gay person in Ohio. Even if you didn't know it yet."_

_He giggled, "And life does get better. People here just don't care if you're gay or not. You have a boyfriend, right? Chris said that boy from Dalton. Blaine, I think. Oh did you know Chris was actually paying your tuition for Dalton? You probably didn't and I just spilled the beans. Opps."_

_In the back round you could hear a door opening. The boy looked away from the screen for a second, waved to someone to come over, then turned back. Another guy came into view._

"_Kurt, this is James." Haven said. Haven had auburn hair and green eyes, while James had thick, brown hair and brown eyes. _

"_Hi," James said. _

_Haven smiled, "Video chat me, kay?" He asked the video, then the screen went black._

Puck looked at Kurt, "Who's Haven?"

"He was the open gay guy in school before me, He was in Chris' graduating class. I met him when Chris brought him over, and we became really good friends." Kurt answered.

**Oh and reviews inspire me to write more faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enter Makayla Manson aka Mickey. This chapter focuses more on Santana. I have decided that this story will be more like one year in Kurt and Puck's lives, with videos. We will also experience out first flash back in this chapter. **

Kurt sat next to Puck the next day in glee. After much persuading, Kurt had managed to make Chris, Carpy and Kory stay home and not embarrass him at glee. They were early, so they were talking. Talking about their day, their plans for after glee, everything. Santana stormed into the choir room. She looked like a woman on a mission.

"Gay boy, come here," She said. Kurt stared, mouth hanging open, "Sorry, now that you're both gay that wont work, Original gay boy come."

"Don't call me that," Kurt said, but he walked to her anyways.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes, "Britt and Q, you come too," Santana commanded. The pair walked to Santana.

"Whats up?" Brittany asked, happily.

"I was walking down the sophomore hallway, scooping for some ass, when I saw her," Santana said. She pressed a button to turn on the projector. A picture of a curly haired blonde appeared on the screen. The girl was wearing a Blue, yellow, and white cheer leading outfit. The top was long sleeved and had no belly. The Skirt was short and had cuts in it so that it flowed. The skirt was Blue with streaks of yellow and white at the bottom. The shirt was blue on one side, yellow on the other, and one white dingle strip in the middle. Seals was written in glitter on her shirt. Her hair was short and tied into pig tails. She had green eyes and freckles. Mickey was written under the picture.

"I'm sorry, should I recognize her?" Kurt asked.

"Makayla Manson," Quinn mumbled, "What was she doing here?"

"She was at a locker, I think she goes here now," Santana said. Brittany stared, wide eyed, at the girl.

"She's so pretty," She mumbled.

"Why do you need me?" Kurt asked.

Santana turned to Kurt, "Okay, I know you want to get out of here and find a janitor closet so you and Puck can get it on before glee, but that's going to have to wait." Kurt gasped and stared at her in disbelief.

"You, you did not just say that," Kurt said.

"Come on, we all know that if you're dating Puck, you have to be able to pull your pants down any where," Santana said, "Now back to what I was saying. Makayla Manson AKA Mickey is in 10th grade. Last year she went to some school in Indianapolis. Her school's cheer squad was a complete joke until she stepped in. The girl gots serious moves. Just a freshman and she managed to take a dead beat squad to champions."

"Looks like someone has a crush," Puck joked from where he sat.

"Shut it Puckerman," Santana said. She turned back to the screen, "Watch," She commanded. She pressed play and a movie started playing.

_A image of Mickey standing in front of a cheer leading squad filled the screen. "One, Two, Three," Mickey yelled. Behind these Hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson started playing. The squad moved in the beat. They did skill full tricks, and danced together. When the video was done everyone in the room stared open mouthed. _

"One person taught a squad to do that?" Kurt asked.

"She must be Coach Sylvester's long lost daughter or something," Puck mumbled.

"That was hot," Brittany said.

"She took a squad from zeros to heros," Quinn spoke, "Coach told us all about her last year. She said she could beat that girl. We never got the chance to compete against them."

"This is very interesting, but why do we need to know all of this?" Kurt asked. Santana smiled.

"Glad you asked, lady," Kurt glared at her, "Don't give me that look, you said I couldn't call you gay boy, you said nothing about lady. Anyways, I want her to join the cheerios. If I can get her then I will win Head cheerio, and Becky would be a distant memory."

"I'm not on the Cheerios," Kurt stated.

"But you were once," Santana said, "I wanted Mercedes here too, but she's to busy with her new boyfriend. You all have been on the cheerios. I want her, but you have to show her we're not all stuck up bitches."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Kurt asked.

"I already tried," Santana asked.

**Flash back.**

Santana walked down the hall way. She was looking for a fine piece of arm candy, the juniors and seniors have bored her already. She noted a brown haired boy as one of her possible choices. She looked up and down until her eyes fell onto a blonde girl that was standing at a locker. She was going to ignore the girl, and move on, until the girl turned around. Santana stopped in her tracks. Makayla Manson, In her school.

Santana waited a few minutes before she approached. She slide her arm onto the locker door and closed it, making sure she had the girls full attention. When the girl looked at her she smiled, "I'm Santana," She said. The girl raised an eyebrow, "Okay, sweetie, listen. I know who you are, Makayla"

Makayla cut her off, "Mickey," She said.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Call me Mickey," Mickey said.

"I'll call you whatever I want," Santana said, "Look, honey, here's the deal. You join the cheerios."

"Cheerios?" She asked.

"Our cheer leading squad." Santana said, she looked at Mickey like she was an idiot.

"Oh, your cheer leading squad," The girl said, happily, "No," She said simply. She smiled and shrugged.

"Why the hell not?" Santana asked.

"I don't think I'd fit in," Mickey said. She looked down at her outfit. Mickey was wearing Bright pink knee high socks, a white skirt, a pink shirt, and pink gloves, "Listen Santana, I don't do the whole popularity thing, I joined my old squad because they were losers. I had no intention of making them popular, but one thing led to another. Now If you'll excuse me," Mickey tried to walk past but she was stopped by Santana.

"Our squad isn't all about popularity," Santana tried, but Mickey shook her head and walked off.

**End of Flash back**

"See," Santana said after she got done telling her story," She wont join unless I show her that some nerds were on the squad. I figure that if I can show her the schools gay kid and a fat chick were on the squad then she would be more than happy to sign up."

"Don't call Mercedes fat, and there is no way I am going to help you." Kurt said. Santana glared.

"Fine then. I'll do it myself.

**I've wanted to fit Mickey into one of my stories some how, because I always though she was such a great character, and she hits somewhere that glee hasn't covered. I decided to add her to this story, and to change this story from focusing on the videos to focus more on the characters and story lines I wanted for them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise promies promise this is better than the last chapter. **

Santana had left shortly after telling everyone about Mickey, but came back with a defeated look. "Get her to join yet?" Kurt asked her in a sweet voice.

"No," She mumbled as she clasped into her chair.

"I'm sure she would join glee club," Puck said.

"Why would I want her to join glee club? If she's in glee club it would lower my chances of making head cheerio," The Latino sighed and she buried her head in her hands.

Kurt and Puck shrugged. Rachel and Finn walked in, and they were followed by the rest of the glee club. Rachel stood in front of Kurt, she cleared her throat and in a loud voice she said.

"Kurt, I was searching your siblings names last night and I have a few questions," She said. Kurt stared at her, "First, what does your sister major in at Julliard?"

"She majors in dancing and minors in signing," Kurt answered. Rachel blinked.

"But they don't have classes in singing for musicals," She said.

"Well, she doesn't sing Broadway she's a pop singer," Kurt shrugged.

"What about your other sister? Does she sings Broadway?" Rachel asked.

"She really just sings what ever," Kurt stated. Kurt was thinking that it was creepy that Rachel had so many questions. Rachel nodded and jotted some stuff down in a notebook, "What are you-"

"I'll ask the questions," Rachel cut him off, "Now, your brother goes to NYU? What does he major in there?"

"He's undeclared. Really he just went to college to get with girls," Kurt said.

"So he's a player?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said slowly. Rachel wrote more things in her notebook.

"He is pretty cute. I guess he could pull it off as a player, I saw Santana giving him a look," Rachel babbled on.

"Rachel, leave the boy alone," Mercedes said, "If you have questions ask them yourselves."

"Oh, why are they not here?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Because I told them they couldn't come," Kurt said. Rachel looked confused before her eyes got wide and she ran to the projector. The projector was hooked up to a lap top. Rachel typed for a while before she turned on the projector.

"I found this video yesterday," She said. Vote Chris was writing on top of the screen. She pressed play.

_A image of Chris filled the screen. He looked annoyed, "Hi," He said, "I'm Christopher Hummel and I'm only doing this because my girlfriend wants to be prom queen. So a Vote Chris and Jamie." The screen skipped to a image of Kurt._

"_Why do you think people should vote for me?" Chris asked from behind the video camera._

"_Because you are a great older brother," Kurt said in monotone, "You teach me valuable lessons in life and you have fun while doing it," Kurt smiled sweetly, "I didn't mess up did I? I said it just like you wrote, right?" Kurt asked. _

"_Ha, ha he's just kidding," Chris laughed then in a harsh, threatening tone he said, "Right?"_

"_Right," Kurt said with his eyes wide. Then Kurt ran away. _

_The screen skipped again to a image of Carpy and Kory sitting in front of the camera._

"_Why do you think I should be prom King?" Chris asked._

"_I don't," Kory said. She smiled._

"_What?" Chris asked. _

"_Why does it matter what I think?" Carpy asked, "I'm not even in high school," She whined. _

"_Come on guys, Kurt did this for me, why can't you?" Chris complained. _

"_You used a combination of fear and bribery to trick Kurt into doing this," Kory said, "But we aren't scared of you and you have nothing that we want."_

"_I did not," Chris said. _

"_You told him if he didn't do it like you said you would hit him, then you told him if he did it right you would take him out to see a movie. What you neglected to tell him was it was going to be a double date with your girlfriend and her little sister," Kory said. Kurt came into view._

"_What?" He said. _

"_Its true," Kory said and Carpy nodded. _

"_Kurt, A double date isn't that bad," Chris started._

"_A date with a girl?" Kurt said the word girl with so much disgust, _

"_Kurt you're 12, I think you should like girls better than that." Chris said. _

"_Angela Willis is a girl," Kurt began but he was cut off by Chris' giggles._

"_What made you come to that conclusion?" Chris asked. _

"_Anyways, she's a girl and yesterday she said I had to be her husband, then she tackled me and gave me a kiss," Kurt said. He made a face._

"_How old is Angela?" Chris asked. _

"_9," Kurt said simply, "Dad told me all girls are the same, and I don't want that to happen ever again." _

_The screen skipped again, back to Chris._

"_My family doesn't support me and I'm pretty sure my little brother is gay, so vote for me," Chris begged. _

_Vote for Chris filled the screen then the screen went black. _

"Angela Willis? As in the Angela Willis who's the editor for the school newspaper?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded.

"Oh my god, how do you think she feels knowing she turned you gay?" Santana asked.

"She did not turn me gay, you don't turn gay," Kurt stated, "And actually we were very good friends, until she did that story on me last year."

"What story?" Tina asked.

"The one about how I gave up here and left for Dalton," Kurt said dryly.

"She wrote that one?" Rachel asked, "It was very well written," Kurt glared, "It was just mean and personal."

"Hey Kurt," Tina said, "Watching these videos made me realize something."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Well it's just, we always thought how you acted at school was who you are, but you really have a lot of sides to you, and I was wondering do you have any other friends outside of glee club?" Tina asked.

Kurt smiled, "Would you like to watch a video?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Kurt walked to the DVD player, he pulled out a DVD, and stuck it in.

_This video wasn't labeled with a date. A image of Kurt, sitting next to a blonde girl, filled the screen. The two were playing with play dough. Kurt sighed and looked up. He stood, brushed himself off, and stared at the girl._

"_We are 14 and we're playing with play dough," Kurt said._

"_So," The girl asked, she looked up at Kurt. She held up her play dough, "Look it's a elephant."_

"_I don't see a elephant," Kurt said. _

_The girl frowned, "See, there's its ears, and its noes," She pointed but Kurt just shook his head. She sighed, "You have no creativity," She said. _

"_And I like it that way, I don't see how seeing a elephant in a thing of play dough is creative anyways, it just makes you look like you're nuts," Kurt said, "Come on Jasmine."_

_The girl looked at him, "For some reason you have been blessed with the way the pen, but your eyes have been damaged, that clearly looked like a elephant." _

_Kurt sighed, "I give up."_

"_Can you believe we are going to high school after this summer?" Jasmine asked. Kurt shook his head. "Kurt, are you gay?" She asked suddenly._

_Kurt's eyes got wide. He looked at his friend, he looked panicked. _

"_I want you to know that it's okay if you are," She said._

"_I, I don't know," Kurt said after a while._

"_Are you confused?" She asked. Kurt nodded._

"_You would think that I would be attracted to you, but what if I'm not just because we've been friends for so long? I'm not attracted to any guys either, I'm just so confused," Kurt sighed and he sat down._

"_Well I want you to know that if you ever want to experiment, my body is open for business," The girl said. Kurt looked shocked. _

"_This is a joke to you, isn't it?" Kurt said. _

"_No, No, no," She said as she laughed, "Listen to me, I'm going to be going to Melody next year while you're going to McKinley. I'm not going to be around as much anymore, you're going to make new friends, and you're going to forget about me. I want to do something so that you remember me. Even if it means being the girl who helped you find out whether or not you're gay." _

"_I could never forget you," Kurt said. She smiled. _

"_Listen here, I want you to keep on dressing the way you dress," She said. Kurt looked down out his outfit._

"_What's wrong with the way I dress?" He asked._

"_Nothing, It's just you're wearing a bunch of designers I haven't even heard of. But Listen, I want you to dress as if no one cares, even though they do care. And when you do find out whether or not you're gay, don't tell anyone, except me, I want you to keep them guessing, because In reality it shouldn't matter if you're gay or not." Jasmine said. She smiled and kissed his cheek. _

_The screen went black again. _


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no idea how Kurt would act when he is jealous so if it's OC I'm sorry. I came up with this a long time ago, and when I figured out how to put videos in it, I couldn't resist. **

Kurt doesn't get jealous easily, but when he does its world war 3. It was the next day after seeing the video of Kurt and his friend, Jasmine. It was lunch and Kurt had a very pissed off look on his face.

"Who is that?" Kurt growled. Everyone looked to where Kurt was sending his glare. Puck was currently rubbing a napkin on the front of someones skirt. The girl looked flustered and was tapping Puck's head. Kurt's eyes were growing dark.

"I'm sure its nothing," Mercedes said. She recognized the look from when Kurt had a crush on Blaine but Blaine liked someone else.

"Better be nothing," Kurt mumbled. He stabbed his salad and continued to glare holes into the girl. Puck had finally stopped touching the girl. He laughed at something the girl said, grabbed her tray, and dumped it in the garbage for her. He walked back to her, laid his hand on her shoulder, and then walked to the table that the glee club was at.

Puck sat down next Kurt, who just looked down and continued to eat. Mercedes realized Kurt wasn't going to talk to Puck so she asked the question she knew was killing Kurt for him, "Who was that?"

"Who?" Puck asked.

"The slut you were molesting," Kurt hissed. Puck's eyes got wide, he had never heard Kurt talk like that, no one had, except Mercedes.

"The girl? I think her name was Lea," Puck said, "I wasn't molesting her. I bumped into her and spilled her tray all over her."

Kurt stuck his lips together and he still had that dark look. "are you jealous?" Puck joked. He laughed until Kurt gave him a death glare, "Oh you are," Puck said as realization hit him.

"It was nothing I swear," Puck defended himself, "I really didn't realize how it looked from here. I was just rubbing the stuff off," Kurt's glare turned even darker then, "Okay wrong words. I'm sorry, I promise it was nothing," Puck's eyes were wide and he had on a look that reminded Kurt of a puppy. Kurt's look softened.

"It's fine," He said.

"You sure?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Kurt said sternly. Puck looked down at his tray and ate in silence.

* * *

><p>It was glee time and somehow during the time between lunch and glee Puck had made everything better. Santana insisted that Puck's methods involved a janitors closet and that everyone else did not want to know the rest. Mercedes had insisted that her boy was not that easy. Kurt and Puck let them believe what ever they wanted. No one but Kurt and Puck would know that the real way Puck made it better was by flooding Kurt's phone with 'I'm sorry' texts and filling his locker with little teddy bears that Puck snuck out of Math to buy. Kurt had scolded him for not going to math class, but forgave him.<p>

Puck and Kurt sat by each other, holding hands, and sending each other looks. "Can we watch another video, Kurt?" Brittany asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Pick one out," Kurt said. Brittany smiled and bounced up to the front. She looked for a while before picking one up.

"This ones called 'Hair, hot sauce, and boys.' Can we watch it?" Brittany looked happy.

"Sure," Kurt said. It took Brittany a few seconds to figure out how to play the video, but it started after the 5th try.

_December 5th 2010 _

_A image of a blonde girl filled the screen. Her eyes were outlined with thick eyeliner and black eye shadow. She was wearing a black sweat shirt and skinny jeans. She was sitting in a chair. She looked about 17._

"_What are you doing?" She asked. Her voice was high and it had a southern accent. _

"_I am turning on the camera to prove that this happened," Kurt said from behind a camera. He came into view. He was holding black hair dye and tin foil. _

"_Don't make me look stupid," The girl said._

"_I don't think you need my help to do that, miss death," Kurt replied. The girl licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. _

"_Guy's like the way I look," The girl said. _

"_You look like a death eater from Harry Potter," Kurt mumbled. The girls mouth fell open._

"_Well at least I can get some, Mister Virgin," She snapped at him. _

"_Daniel, I would not make the person who is dying your hair mad," Kurt warned. The girl shut her mouth. _

"_Please don't call me Daniel, or I'll call you Kurtis," Kurt narrowed his eyes. _

"_Fine," He mumbled, then he set to work on the girls hair. He grabbed a chunk of her hair on one side, "This much?" He asked. The girl nodded. He put tin foil under her hair and started to dye part of it Black. Soon he was done putting one streak in her hair. "Now we wait 10 minutes for it to set."_

_The girl kicked her seat and looked around the room, "Wanna do something fun?" She asked. _

"_That depends," Kurt replied. Daniel smiled. _

"_Lets do hot sauce shots," The girl said. Kurt gave her a disbelieving look, "No it's fun. You fill up a __shot glass with hot sauce and you do the shots, here," The girl ran away and then she came back with 2 small glasses and a thing of hot sauce. She smiled as she filled the cups with hot sauce. She handed one to Kurt and held one._

"_Lets do it at the same time," She said. _

"_No. If you wanna do it, you do it but I'm not doing it," Kurt said. The girl pouted. She took her glass, leaned her head back, and drank it. _

_She gagged and looked at Kurt, "See that was really fun," She croaked out, "Your turn." Kurt shook his head, "Please." Kurt looked at his cup. He shrugged drank it. Kurt's eyes got wide and he gagged. He got up and ran somewhere. In the back round you could hear him puking._

"_OMG are you okay?" Daniel asked. _

"_That was not fun," Kurt moaned. Daniel looked worried._

"_Well think of it this way, at least you found another way to throw up your food other than putting your fingers down your throat," The girl joked. Kurt walked back into few. He wiped his mouth._

"_I'm not bulimic," Kurt said._

"_Really? With that figure I just assumed," The girl said. Kurt looked down at himself._

"_What does that mean?" He asked. _

"_I don't know," The girl replied. Kurt frowned. A timer went off. Kurt looked at the girl._

"_Go wash your hair," He commanded her, then he walked over and turned the camera off. _

"You drank hot sauce?" Santana asked, "And you puked. You wimp."

"Shut up," Kurt said. Then Mr. Schu walked in.

"Guys we have a new member. Meet Lea, she's a freshman," The girl that Puck spilled her lunch on walked in. She smiled and waved. Kurt let go of Puck's hand. The girl saw Puck and her smile grew. Puck was worried and scared at the same time. He was scared of what Kurt will do and worried Kurt will do something like dump him.

Lea walked up to Kurt and gave him a huge smile, "Can I sit here?" She asked. Puck stiffened, but to every ones surprise Kurt returned the smile and in a cheerful voice he said, "Sure."

Kurt got up and walked over to a empty seat next to Mercedes. Puck looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt smiled and waved and Puck knew he was in deep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is a little less confusing, Kurt and Blaine broke up a week into the summer, then Puck and Kurt started dating in July. They've been dating for 5 months now. **

Puck approached Kurt after glee club. Everyone had left and now it was just Kurt and Puck. "Babe," Puck said as he nudged Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked sweetly, as if he knew nothing.

"About Lea, I'm sorry," Puck said.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Well it's not like you asked her to join," Kurt replied.

Puck looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You asked her to join?" This time all of Kurt's anger could be heard in his voice.

"It was before I knew how upset she made you, and we need more members if we are going to preform. And besides, Lea doesn't like me anyways," Puck said. Kurt glared.

"I don't want you to be around her," Kurt growled. Puck frowned.

There was silence for a while before Puck said, "You can't control me." Kurt's head jerked up at this. He stared Puck in his eyes. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Am I only aloud to have friends that you approve of?" Puck asked. Kurt shook his head but Puck continued, "You are friends with guys, but I don't go all jealous and crazy when I see you with them. Can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, it's her I don't," Kurt said quietly.

"Bull shit," Puck snapped, "You don't trust me at all. This is suppose to be a relationship, isn't that suppose to have mutual trust?"

"But she likes you," Kurt said.

"Yeah all my friends like me, Kurt, that doesn't mean I'm going to drop my pants for them," Puck walked until he was in Kurt's face. His voice was dangerously low.

"If you stay friends with her then I'll go be friends with Blaine," Kurt threatened. He turned to walk away but Puck grabbed him and turned him around. Kurt flinched and Puck loosened his grip but still held him firmly.

"That's different," Puck said.

"How?" Kurt asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Because you were with him. I know there's going to be feelings there," Puck said. Kurt looked at him.

"I know Lea has feelings for you," Kurt shot back. Puck let go of him.

"Fine, do what ever you want. I'm going to let you see Blaine because I trust you," Puck said. Kurt glared and stormed off.

* * *

><p>That was how Kurt found himself sitting in front of Blaine at a coffee shop that was in the local mall. Blaine smiled at Kurt.<p>

"I'm happy to see you," Blaine said. Kurt nodded in return, but his mind was on Puck. "Is something wrong?" Blaine asked with concern. Kurt shook his head.

"How are you?" Kurt asked with a forced smile. Kurt didn't want to be here, but his pride had been tested.

"Kurt," Blaine said. He got up and walked in front of Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hands, "I miss you," Kurt's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine's lips came crashing onto his. Kurt sucked in a breath, ripped his hands from Blaine's grasp, pushed Blaine back, and slapped him.

Blaine blinked at Kurt. "What?" He asked, "Why would you invite me here if you didn't want to get back together?"

"You said, and I quote, 'I want to be just friends,' Blaine! How was I suppose to know you were going to attack me?" Kurt made a gagging noise and got up. He rubbed his lips and walked away, mumbling hurtful things under his breath. It wasn't until he got to his car that he realized Puck was right and he had to tell him.

* * *

><p>"Puck," Kurt said for the 15th time as he followed Puck down the hallway, "Puck," He said again. Puck kept on walking. It was obvious he was still mad about the fight. Kurt couldn't call him Noah or say anything about there relationship, or else everyone will know, and Puck wasn't ready for everyone to know. Just telling the glee club was a big step for him. "Puck," Kurt was starting to get annoyed now. He was just trying to be a good boyfriend and tell Puck what happened. "Puck."<p>

Puck turned around, "What?" He snapped.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked.

"No. Will you stop following me now?" Puck asked as he turned around and started walking again.

"Puck," Kurt said as he followed. Puck turned around.

"You saw Blaine last night," Puck whispered harshly, "I don't want to talk to you."

"You gave me permission," Kurt replied bitterly, "And that's what I wanted to talk about."

"Fine, you have 2 minutes," Puck said as he looked at a clock that was on the wall. Kurt frowned.

"Kurt!" Came Brittany's voice. She skipped up to Kurt then in a quiet voice she said, "I thought you were dating Puck." Kurt blinked.

"I am," He whispered back, then looked to make sure no one could hear.

"Then why were you kissing with Blaine last night?" Kurt's mouth fell open as he looked at Puck. Puck looked hurt and shocked.

"No, no, no," Kurt said, "I wasn't. It wasn't," Kurt didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe it," Puck said. He sounded hurt and on the verge of tears, "Just wow Kurt." He shook his head and walked away.

Kurt looked at Brittany, who smiled at him, "That slap must of really hurt him," She said. Kurt's mouth fell open.

"You couldn't of told him that?" Kurt snapped. Brittany looked hurt. She whimpered.

"You're not being nice," She said then she walked to glee.

Kurt hung his head. Tears stung him eyes. He sucked in a breath and walked to glee.

He walked in and sat down next to Mercedes. She looked at him with a frown, "You okay?" She asked. Kurt shook his head.

Mr. Schu walked in. He clapped his hands and smiled, "Ready?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked. Kurt looked at her.

"I was going to tell Puck about how Blaine kissed me last night, but he wouldn't stop in the hallway, and when he finally did Brittany came up and said 'Kurt I thought you were dating Puck,' and when I said I was she said 'why were you kissing Blaine?' And of course she forgot to mention the fact that I slapped him. Now Puck thinks I'm cheating," Kurt felt a few tears fall as he told the story.

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his knees. Mr. Schu frowned, "Are you Okay Kurt?" He asked. From the back Brittany sniffed.

"Kurt made me cry," She said.

"You made Brittany cry?" Santana said. She sounded like she was ready to kick some ass.

"Don't start with me Santana, because I dated Brittany and I know how easy it is to make her cry. And I also know you've made her cry multiple times," From how Kurt sounded everyone knew he was on the edge and to not to mess with him. Santana shut up.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Schu asked again.

"I'm fine," Kurt said. Mr. Schu frowned but continued anyways.

"Okay, lets practice our number," He instructed.

"Mr. Schuester," Lea said as she raised her hand, "I don't know the steps."

"I can teach you them," Puck said. Lea nodded and the pair got up and walked to the front. Kurt watched as Puck did a move and the girl mimicked, or tried. Kurt had enough when Puck grabbed Lea's hips and guided them for her. Kurt stood up and walked out the door. There was a silence.

"What was wrong with him?" Lea asked.

"I don't know," Puck said as he shrugged.

"Okay," Lea said, "Mr. Schuester may I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded at her and she skipped out of the room.

The second she left Mercedes pounced, "I can not believe you, Puckerman."

"Me? Kurt's the one kissing other guys," Puck snapped back.

"Oh you didn't stick around to hear the whole story, you missed the best part, where Kurt slapped him," Mercedes shot back at him. Puck blinked.

"Yeah, it was a very hard slap, too. I heard it from my table," Brittany added.

"Okay, so he didn't cheat on me, but he still thinks he can control me," Puck said.

"And what's so wrong about that?" Mercedes asked, "It just means he cares. Which is more than I can say about you."

"What?" Puck sounded shocked, "I don't care? I lov-" Puck stopped mid sentence. Everyone stared, eyes wide. No one had ever heard Puck say anything close to that. He fell into his chair and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the street. He had gotten a call from Puck, which he ignored, then he got a call from Mercedes. She had asked him if he wanted a ride, but Kurt had denied her offer. He needed time to think. Kurt had been walking for 15 minutes and he was deep in thought.<p>

Is this relationship worth all the pain? Is Puck just bound to break his heart? Why can't he have Noah, the man who showed up at his house in the pouring rain because Kurt's phone had died but he had thought Kurt was mad at him and he wanted to make everything better? Were Noah and Puck really different people? Or was Noah just for show? Had Kurt imagined it all?

Was this all Kurt's fault? Probably, he thought to himself. He was paranoid and scared. Scared that Puck would find some one better and dump him. But was it that when he tried to keep Puck close he really was just pushing him away? Pushing him into Lea's arms?

"Hey Homo," Kurt was taken from his thoughts when he heard this. He didn't hear the Jock's approach. Kurt was instantly filled with fear.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" One of them sneered at him. Kurt gulped.

"Don't you know not to walk by yourself?" Another one said. There statements sounded like threats.

"Fag," Laughed the first one. Kurt shook with fear. Even though there was only 3 of them, they were bigger than him.

"Leave him alone," Came a females voice. Kurt's head jerked towards the girl. A curly haired blond approached the Jocks.

"What are you doing to do about it?" One of them asked her.

"Nothing, but I'm sure the police would be over the moon arresting all of you for harassment and stalking," She smirked at them. The 3 boys looked at each other.

"Whatever," Said one and they ran.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled. The girl smiled at him.

"I'm Mickey," She said as she extended her hand, "I new here. I guess I'm not used to this kind of stuff. Sure people were bullied at my old school but not to this extent."

"Kurt," Kurt said back and he took her hand, "And it's what you get for being the only open gay kid at school."

"No one deserves that," Mickey replied. Kurt smiled at her.

"Wait a minute, your Mickey," Kurt said.

Mickey smiled and giggled, "Yes I am," She said.

"No I mean you're the girl Santana is trying to get to join the cheerios," Kurt said. Mickey nodded.

The 2 had started walking now, though Kurt had no idea where they were going. "Are you on the cheerios?" She asked.

"On god no," Kurt said, "I'd rather sell my sole to Satan than to Sue again. I was on it once, but I'm in glee club now."

"Glee club?" Mickey asked.

"It's show choir. We're not popular at all, not even liked. A few of the popular kids joined but then they fell down the food chain," Kurt liked talking to Mickey. She made him forget about all his problems and for a while he felt normal.

Mickey nodded like she understood. "I live only a few minutes away, want to come to my house?" She asked.

"Sure," Kurt answered, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore," She said, "You?"

"Senior."

Mickey did a little skip jump thing before turning around to Kurt. She smiled and blushed, "Sorry that must of looked really stupid." Kurt laughed along with her.

"Not that bad," He said. They walked up to a medium sized house. They entered and a older, blond man was sitting at a table. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Bringing home boys already?" He asked.

"Dad, this is Kurt, and he's gay," Mickey said. Kurt looked surprised. He had never been introduced like that before. Her dad nodded. "Dad, this girl wants me to join the cheerios," Mickey said as she grabbed a apple. She handed one to Kurt and told him, "You're all skin and bones. Eat."

"Cheerios? That's not a gang is it?" Her father asked. Mickey laughed.

"No. It's the cheer leading squad," Mickey replied.

"Why don't you join it?" He asked, "You loved cheer leading."

"That was when the squad was losers. I don't fit in. I figure I only got one life to live so why the hell would I want to fit in? I'm going to be the best Mickey there can be. I'm gonna do me and no one's going to change that," Mickey smiled and turned to Kurt, who was eating the apple she gave him.

Kurt's phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. Baby, was read on the screen. Kurt frowned and hit end. He looked up and Mickey and her father were staring at him.

"Who was that?" Mickey asked.

"My boyfriend," Kurt answered.

"And you ignore it?" Mickey asked.

"We're kind of fighting," Kurt said. Mickey frowned but shrugged it off.

"Do you want a ride home?" She asked, "It's getting dark."

"I only live like a half an hour away," Kurt said. Mickey's father looked at him.

"Get in my car I'm driving you," Her father said.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home at 5:50. Everyone was eating diner, but Kurt ignored his father and walked up to his room, where he locked himself in.<p>

"What was that?" Burt asked Finn.

"Kurt and Puck are fighting," Finn answered. Chris, Carpy, and Kory looked at each other.

Kurt slide down his door. He reached up and locked it. He buried his head in his knees and began to cry. His phone buzzed but Kurt ignored it. Sobs shook him. He hated fighting with Puck. He just wanted everything to be okay. After a few minutes Kurt stood. He walked to his TV and put a DVD in. He walked to his bed and held onto the stuffed animal moose Puck had given him.

_A Image of Kurt, looking down at something, filled the screen. Kurt looked up and frowned, "What are you doing?" He asked. _

"_Video taping you," Puck replied. Kurt shook his head and smiled, "Do you know what today is?" Kurt bit his lip and shrugged, "Our 2 and ½ month anniversary," Puck cheered. _

_Kurt giggled. "And to celebrate I got you a present," Puck said. There was shuffling before Puck handed Kurt a stuffed animal moose. Kurt looked down at it then back at Puck, "Happy 2 and ½ month."_

"_You're so cheesy," Kurt said, "I'm going to name him Noah number 2 so that when you're not there to hold me, he is."_

_And the video ended._

Kurt clung onto the toy. Tears ran down his face and onto the moose. Puck called again, but Kurt still ignored it. Not 10 minutes later Puck called again. Kurt ignored it. 10 minutes after that his home phone rang and Kurt could hear his fathers voice.

"Hello? Oh Puckerman, yeah Kurt's home safe. He's in his room... no I don't know why he's ignoring you... I'll tell him to call you, But I don't think he'll listen... Thanks for being concerned about him... you too... alright bye."

Kurt hugged the toy harder. "Kurt!" His father yelled, "Puckerman wants you to call him."

Kurt looked down at his phone. He had 3 missed messages. He called his voice mail and listened.

"_First message sent today at 4:01 pm... Um, yeah Kurt, It's me, and a we may be fighting, but I'm still worried about you. So call me when you get home safe and sound... To delete this message press 1 to save this message press 2." _

Kurt pressed the 2 on his phone, then listened to the next one.

"_Second message sent today at 4:53 pm... Kurt I'm really worried. Please call me... To save this message press 1"_

Kurt pressed 1.

"_Third message sent today at 6:14 pm... Okay Kurt, I'm going nuts. I know you're mad at me, but please text me or something. If you don't call me in 10 minutes I'm calling your dad, but I'd rather you call me. Please, babe, please... To delete this message"_

Kurt pressed 2 before the voice was even done talking. Then Kurt went on to listen to his saved messages.

"_Sent July 12th at 5:55 am... Hey Kurt. I know it's early but I was really excited about our date last night and I was hoping we'd do it again? That and I wanted to be the first voice you hear when you wake up."_

Kurt smiled at the memory. He remembered waking up and listening to it. He remembered being all happy for the rest of the day.

"_Sent September 4th at 10:02 pm... Hey babe, I forgot to say goodnight tonight and you know how I want to be the last thing you think about every night so I had to call you back. Good night Kurt."_

Kurt sighed. He went down stairs, ate, took a shower and came back to his room at 10. He looked down at his phone and notice he had a message.

"_First new message sent today at 9:55 pm... Kurt, I just called to say goodnight." _

Kurt clung to the phone, and even though he knew no one could hear him he whispered, "I love you."

**Have I mentioned how much I love Mickey? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no idea why Noah the second is a stuffed animal moose, It just seemed fitting. **

Malory Puckerman had only ever seen her son cry once, and that was when her husband left, so when she came home at 7 after work to see her son bawling his eyes out on the kitchen table, she knew something had happened.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, instantly by her son's side. He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I think I ruined everything with Kurt," She instantly understood. Malory may not have been the greatest at choosing a man, her husband being an example, but she knew love and she could see it every time Puck looked at Kurt.

"What do you mean Kurt adores you," She said as she took the seat next to Puck. Puck bit his lip.

"Yesterday I spilled someones lunch on them, and I started to help them clean it up. I didn't even notice how bad it looked, me rubbing the front of someone's skirt. I don't notice those kinds of things anymore. But Kurt noticed. I managed to get him to forgive me, but then she joined glee. Kurt and I got in a fight, and Kurt ended up going to see Blaine, his ex. I was mad about that then I heard that him and Blaine kissed. I didn't get the whole story, but I was mad so I did some stuff I regret. Stuff that involved me touching Lea in front of everyone, including Kurt. And Ma, I, I love him. I can't lose him," Puck started sobbing all over again. Malory put an arm around her son.

"I know, I know. Shh sweet boy you'll get him back," She soothed.

"How can you be so sure?" Puck asked.

"Because love always finds a way." Puck sniffed, his cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy. He gave his mom a half smile and hugged her.

"Thanks ma."

* * *

><p>Puck walked up the path to the HummelHudson household. He had no idea why he was here, all he knew was this morning he got a call from Chris. Puck was scared that maybe Chris was going to kick his ass for making Kurt cry.

Puck knocked on the door with a shaking hand. The door opened in seconds and Burt stood in front of him. He blinked and frowned at Puck.

"Puckerman, Kurt's still asleep," He grunted at him. Puck looked down and kicked the ground.

"Actually, I'm here to see Chris, sir," He mumbled. Burt blinked in confusion.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Burt muttered. Puck went through all of the things Burt had told him... don't break my sons heart, don't touch him like that in front of me, if you value your face don't break my sons heart, I own a shot gun and If you don't stop touching him like that I wont hesitate to use it, Break his heart and I know plenty of places to hide your body. Puck bit his lip. "Call me Burt," Burt finally said. Puck's eyes grew wide, Burt had never told him that, "Oh I'm sorry I haven't told you that before, hmm interesting."

Puck blinked at him, "Um," He said.

"I'm telling you to call me Burt, this means I like you, and that means I don't want you and my son to break up. I've never seen Kurt look at anyone like he looks at you. I must admit when he came home with you I was shocked, but you're a good kid. I don't know what you're fighting about, but please work it out." Puck was stunned, Burt had never said anything so nice to him before.

"Um Thanks," Puck said. He was shocked. Burt nodded then turned around and yelled for Chris.

"But just so you know, I still own a shot gun, and I still wont hesitate if you hurt Kurt," Burt warned as he turned and walked away. Chris came out and looked at Puck.

"Follow me," He said. They walked away from the door and into the yard. They walked to the side of the house, where Chris leaned on the wall and Puck just stood watching him.

"Why did you want to see me?" Puck asked, his voice shook and he cursed himself for letting his fear show.

"You and Me, Puck, we're not all that different," Chris muttered and Puck made a face, that would mean Kurt likes guys who are like his brother... eww. "Don't give me that look," Chris said as he rolled his eyes, "There are obvious differences like you're a football player, and you're gay-"

"Bi," Puck cut in.

"Whatever. But you and me aren't different. I was a huge player, well I still am," Chris snorted, "I broke hearts here and there, but girls still loved me." Chris looked at Puck, "It didn't matter how they felt. They all had something I wanted, It never occurred to me that they thought what we had was love."

There was a long pause, then Chris sighed, "When you find that someone, even if you're not sure if they're that special someone, don't screw it up. I did. I found this girl, boy was she extraordinary, beautiful, smart, funny, I was sure I loved her, and it scared the shit out of me. I got scared and I cheated. I ruined everything and I never forgave myself. I'm constantly wondering what could have happened if only I stayed with her, if I road the ride to the end. She hates me, wont talk to me ever again. Here's me warning you not to screw things up like I did."

Puck looked down, he's done a lot of screwing up.

Chris laid his head on the wall, "Do you love my brother?"

Puck didn't hesitate, "Yes."

"Then don't screw it up."

Both boys were oblivious to the 2 girls who were hiding and video taping there interaction.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to his cat licking his face and the familiar sound of a truck leaving his drive way. Kurt looked at his 4 year old calico and scratched behind her ear.<p>

"Millie," He sighed, "What am I going to do?" The cat just purred and rubbed up against Kurt. He sighed. The cat laid next to Kurt and closed her eyes. Kurt sighed again and petted the cat.

* * *

><p>The glee club had assembled the following Monday, everyone was assembled but Kurt and Lea. Puck had heard Lea telling one of her friends that she was head over heels in love with Puck and that she was going to be the future Mrs. Noah Puckerman. Puck was both flattered and freaked out.<p>

Puck tapped his foot as he waited for Kurt. He really needed to talk to Kurt, after talking with his ma, Kurt's dad, and Chris, Puck had decided what he needed to do.

It wasn't usual for you to be able to hear what was going on in the halls, but today the halls were empty after school and the club was silent so you could hear everything.

"Hey fag," Was heard from the hallway. Everyone stood and ran outside the room at the same time. Kurt was backed up against a locker with a Jock towering over him. Kurt was shaking and the club all approached.

"Will you jock's ever learn?" Came a girl's voice. Mickey walked up to the jock, "Or have you had to many sports injuries and you have brain damage?"

The jock glared at her, "Stay out of this," He said. Mickey shook her head and walked closer. The Jock turned to Kurt, "I have something for you." He raised his fist and made an attempt to hit Kurt in the face.

But his fist was stopped by Mickey's hand. In one swift movement she reached up and grabbed his hand. The jock looked shocked. Kurt sucked in a deep breath and then slid down the locker. "I told you to leave him alone," She said.

The jock stared open mouthed, "Whatever, you're weird. I'm out of here," He said and he walked away.

"I'll tell ya, weird isn't the worse thing I've ever been called," Mickey mumbled then she turned to Kurt, "Are you okay."

Kurt shook his head, sobbed, and took off running down the halls. Puck followed shouting his name the whole way.

Kurt ran into a bathroom, he shut the door and locked it. Puck jiggled the door handle, pounded on the door and pleaded for Kurt to let him in.

"Go away," Kurt cried.

"No, babe please let me in," Puck said.

"No," Kurt shouted at him, but Puck wouldn't stop.

"Please, let me in," He begged.

Kurt shook his head and whimpered, "No."

"Kurt, I've done a lot of things I regret in this last week, but I know that if I walk away now I'll regret it even more. Baby please let me in."

Kurt stayed quiet for a while and Puck was getting ready to try again when he heard the click of the lock. Puck rushed in, he shut the door and locked it again.

Kurt was sitting on the floor. He was holding himself and crying. Puck walked over and sat down. He pulled Kurt to him. Kurt curled into him, he buried his face into Puck's chest and cried. Puck had no idea how long they sat there, But it was long enough for Kurt's sobs to turn into slight sniffles. They just sat there, Puck stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt looked up, his face was red and puffy but the tears had stopped.

"I didn't kiss Blaine," He promised.

"I know," Puck said, "I'm sorry about Lea, you were right. I need your help getting rid of her."

Kurt sniffed, "I didn't mean you couldn't have friends, it's just I knew the look she was giving you." Puck nodded, "You don't want to come out to the rest of the school," Kurt said.

Puck shook his head no, "I'm not ready."

"I know, and I wont push. You come out when you're good and ready, and I'll find you a pretend girlfriend," Kurt said. Puck smiled.

"I have something to show you," Puck mumbled as he took out his phone. Kurt watched the tiny screen.

"_Smile," Came Puck's voice from behind the phone. Kurt looked up at the phone and his eyes widened._

"_Are you taking my picture?" Kurt asked, "No, no, no Noah it's 7 in the morning. My hairs all messed up and I'm still in my Pjs." Kurt covered his face. Puck laughed. _

"_I think you look beautiful," Puck laughed, "And I'm not taking your picture."_

_Kurt uncovered his face and looked at the phone, "I'm video taping you."_

"_Noah!" Kurt whined, "Ugg I hate you."_

"_Hmm I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Puck smiled, "Do you remember that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"That's all I would watch this weekend. Videos of you and me. Kurt," Kurt looked up at him, "I love you."

Kurt broke into a huge grin, "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Maya is Puck's sister. I know everyone says her name is Sarah but I used Sara for Kurt's cousin and that would get confusing and when I found this name I liked it so yeah. I also thought it was time for a little backround information. **

Kurt sent a text to his cousin. He was thankful that she was down for the week. He was sure she would do good as playing Puck's girlfriend, she was a great actor after all.

His phone buzzed. He looked down at his text.

**From Sara may- Sure, I'll be your boyfriends girlfriend... lol. Say how did y'all get together?**

Kurt smiled as he dug into the story.

**Flash back- _beginning of July_**

Puck stared at his ma. She looked at Puck with wonderment. Puck opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. She tapped her foot impatiently and pretended to check a watch on her hand. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Puck.

"Ma," Puck began, "I, a, um. I have a crush on someone."

"So," She asked, annoyed and a little disappointed that this was all he had to say.

"On a guy," Puck said. This earned her attention.

"Really?" She asked. Puck nodded and looked down at his hand, "Well then, when do I get to meet him?" Puck looked up, shocked. Then he smiled.

_**A week later**_

Kurt stared in the mirror, trying to decide between his black shoes or his blue ones. He had no idea why it mattered, he was just going to a glee party at Puck's house. But he was going to be in Puck's house. Kurt smiled and blushed when he thought about it. He looked down and kicked his feet. He didn't know when it happened, but after him and Blaine broke up Kurt found himself thinking a lot about Puck. The way his smile could say so much, how with his smile he could make someone fall head over heels for him. How he was in fact easy on the eyes. How his eyebrows would furrow together when ever he was playing video games with Finn and Finn would kill him.

Kurt let out a long sigh, why was he thinking these thoughts? This was Noah Puckerman, the biggest heart breaker, the biggest player, and possible the straightest guy on earth.

Kurt finally decided on the Black ones. He took one more look in the mirror, grabbed his keys and yelled to Finn.

"Finn! Hurry up or I'm leaving you here."

* * *

><p>Slowly everyone gathered in Puck's house. Kurt and Finn were the last to arrive.<p>

"It's Finn's fault we're late," Kurt said as he walked in.

"I couldn't find my jacket," Finn mumbled.

"Finn! It's 85 outside with no clouds," Kurt said as he spread his arms out to emphise his point. Puck laughed.

"It's fine," He said, "You guy's fight like siblings."

"Speaking of siblings," Said a girl. She came from the stairs and looked straight at Puck, "Noah, can I borrow your Ipod?"

"No," Puck said.

"Why not?" The girl whined. She looked at Puck with puppy-dog eyes.

"Because I said so," Puck replied. Puck's house was big, a three story house with a basement, a ground level, and a upstairs.

The front door opened to a entry way with the kitchen on the left, and a set of stairs leading down stairs on the right. When you walked straight you ran into the living room. The living room was big, with a 3 person couch on one side, a matching love seat on the other, a chair on another side, and a TV on the forth side. A coffee table sat in the middle. The stairs leading up stairs was off to the side. Everyone looked in awe, no one expected this from Puck. They always thought he was poor.

The girl was cute, she was young, looking around 6 or 8, She had thick, semi-wavy brown hair, brown eyes, a small nose and small eyes. She looked a lot like Puck. Her front tooth was missing and she lisped when she talked. She crossed her arms and stomped upstairs.

"Stay out of my bedroom!" Puck yelled after her. She turned around, stuck her tongue out at him, and ran the rest of the way up.

Puck turned his attention back to his guests, "I was going to order pizza, what kind do you guys want?"

"Cheese," Came the little girls voice from upstairs. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'll eat cheese, too," Rachel said.

"Me too," Brittany called.

"So 1 large cheese pizza?" Puck asked, "And?"

"I like pepperoni," Tina said. The earned me toos from Artie, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, and Sam.

"Okay so like 3 pepperonis?" Puck asked, "Okay well I know what Finn and Santana like so Kurt?" Kurt looked up at the use of his name. Puck never called him Kurt, and strangely he liked the way his name rolled off of Puck's lips.

"Um, I don't know I'm not really picky," Kurt mumbled.

"He's really not," Finn said, "I watched him, like, down a whole pizza that had peppers and onions and suasage on it."

"It wasn't the whole pizza," Kurt mumbled as he looked down at his feet, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, minus the 2 pieces I ate. And It was a large!" Finn exclaimed.

"You dared me to," Kurt shot back.

"I didn't know you would do it, I didn't even know that much pizza could fit in you," Finn looked around the room. Puck was smiling and laughing.

"Well congrats Kurt, you eat like a teenage boy," Puck said. Kurt blushed again, and he started to kick his feet.

"It was one time," Kurt said. Puck nodded.

"So would you eat what Finn, Santana, and I eat?" He asked. Kurt shrugged, "It has onions, mushrooms, sasuage, pepperoni, and peppers." Kurt nodded. "Okay I'll be right back."

Puck dashed to the kitchen where his mom was. She looked out the door and into the living room. The living room was attached to the dining room, which lead straight into the kitchen, "Is he here? Which one is he?" She asked her son, she was excited. Puck poked his head out too and pointed to Kurt.

"Him," He whispered back to his mom. Everyone else was oblivious to what was happening.

"Cute," His mom said, "He doesn't look like he eats, though." Puck rolled his eyes. His mom was such a... mom. "What are we getting?" she asked.

"1 cheese, 3 pepperonis, and 3 of the kind I get, oh shit, wait." Puck ran out before his mom could yell at him for swearing.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Puck asked.

"Soda," Brittany said. Puck rolled his eyes. He got orders from everyone but Kurt.

"Kurt?" Puck asked, Kurt shrugged, "Why are you being so shy?" Puck teased. Because I'm in your house, I'm where you live and I have a hopeless crush on you, Kurt thought.

"Just whatever," Kurt said.

Puck ran back to the Kitchen to place the order, "He seems kind of shy," His mother said.

"He's not usually like this. I wonder what's wrong," Puck wondered out loud. Puck placed the order and looked at his mom.

"What's your game plan?" She asked.

"My what?"

"How are you going to get him?" She asked with an eye roll.

"Oh no no no Ma, He has a boyfriend and this is just kind of a watch from a distance thing," Puck said while nodding his head. His mother shook her head.

"You never know unless you try," She said. She walked up and gave Puck a kiss on his cheek, "No get out there. You're guests are waiting."

Puck walked out and his mother followed. "I can not believe it!" Mercedes said loudly.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Blaine dumped Kurt!" She said. Puck's mom gave him a look that said 'You got a chance! Go get him!'

"He did not dump me, we just had different views," Kurt replied.

"Different views on what?" Mercedes asked with her hand on her hip.

"On whether or not we should be together. He decided we should be just friends, and when he told me that I decided I wanted him to jump off a bridge," Kurt said, "But of course he didn't say his realization so nicely so I didn't say mine nicely."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"He didn't say anything," Kurt mumbled, "I realized that was all he wanted when I walked in on him with another guy. Some Sebastian dude." Mercedes looked like she was ready to kick Blaine's ass, "Cedes don't, It was a month ago I'm over it." Everyone stood.

"Lets make this a real party and kick some hobbit ass," Santana said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Guys, I seriously appreciate it, but don't," Kurt begged. Slowly everyone sat down. Kurt sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"We'll pay him a visit tomorrow," Finn said. Kurt sighed loudly and glared. Puck's mom left the room to go upstairs to see what Maya was up to.

"That girl was your sister?" Kurt asked Puck.

"Yeah, Maya's her name. She's 7 and very annoying," Puck answered.

"Hm, I think you're lucky," Kurt hummed, "She's really pretty."

"Well, yeah. It doesn't stop her from finding a way to annoy me," Puck shrugged.

Kurt looked at him, "I guess you don't understand, but one day you'll appreciate her more." Puck looked at Kurt like he's grown 3 heads. Kurt shrugged. The rest of the day was spent eating and talking. It was a couple hours later and the only person left was Kurt. He was sitting on the couch and texting Finn furiously. Puck walked out, blinked, and stared at Kurt in shock.

"You're still here?" He asked.

"Finn stole my car," Kurt said with anger as he attacked his phone. Puck looked at him. "He asked to borrow my keys so he could get something out of my car and next thing I know he never came back." Kurt explained without looking up. Puck nodded as if he understood.

"What are you going to do?" Puck asked.

Kurt stood and brushed himself off, "I guess I'll walk. Thank you Puck, I had a lovely time."

"Why do you talk like that?" Puck asked.

"Like what?" Kurt blinked at him.

"I had a lovely time, If I may," Puck said. He raised his eyebrows at Kurt.

"It's how my mom talked. I guess I just got used to it, I didn't even notice," Kurt made his way to the door.

"Wait," Puck said as he grabbed his arm. Kurt turned around and Puck's mom watched them from the kitchen with a smile on her face. "It's at least a 45 minute walk, I'll drive you." Kurt shook his head but Puck stopped him, "It's no trouble."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but when he realized it'd be an excuse to spend more time with Puck he said yes.

The first half of the car ride was quiet. Puck had a old beat up truck and Kurt kept shifting in his seat. "You have a big home," Kurt said. Trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah the one thing my dad is good at is paying child support on time. That combined with my mom's job got us that. It was kind of mom's dream," Puck said.

"Do you know where your dad is?" Kurt asked, wondering how much he could get out of Puck.

"He's in new york. He married someone and started a new family," Puck said, "Can we not talk about my dad?"

"Sorry." Silence fell over them. They were 5 minutes away.

"I like your shoes," Puck said. Kurt looked down.

"Thanks." Puck knew this was now or never.

"Kurt," Puck started, "I like you. Like really really like you, Kurt. I have no idea when this started, but for a while now I've had... feelings for you. I know you probably don't like me, I know all about my past, my mistakes, But I have to try." Kurt stayed silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He must be dreaming or imagining things. Kurt didn't know how long he stayed quiet, but he knew he was at his house. He looked at Puck, who was looking at him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Puck stared forward and something in Kurt snapped.

"I like you too," He blurted. Puck didn't expect to hear this, "Like a lot. Like 10 times more than how I liked Blaine. But I thought I was crazy because of all the girls you've been with. I thought there was no way you could be gay, or like me. I mean Blaine didn't even like me and he apparently loved me. That doesn't make much sense, does it? There's just no way this is happening right now. You've been with like every girl in glee, not to mention all the girls in school and," Kurt was cut off by Puck's laughing and him pushing his finger to Kurt's lips.

"I'm Bi," Puck said, "I like girls, but I like you more. You're amazing. Go out with me on Friday. And I know this might be to much to ask, but could you not tell Finn? Or anyone in glee? Tell your dad and tell Carole but I'm not ready for the glee club to know." Kurt nodded and Puck realized his finger was still on his lips.

"I understand," Kurt said, "See you Friday," Kurt said and he jumped out of the car.

**End of flash back**

"Did he really say all that?" Sara May asked. After a while Kurt had gave up texting the story and called her.

"He did," Kurt gushed. He was smiling like crazy.

"Oh my my," Sara May said, "He sounds so sweet."

"Oh he is," Kurt said and then after a while he added, "To me at least."

Sara May giggled, "Well, I gotta go," She said. Kurt said bye and hung up. Kurt got up and put a dvd into the tv. He had a strong urge to watch a video.

"_What are you doing?" Puck asked as his face filled the screen. _

"_Watching you," Kurt said. Puck eyed the camera, "Continue." Kurt instructed. Kurt backed up a little to show Puck playing a video game. The video showed all of Puck's expressions. They went from joy to when he killed something to confusion when something killed him to anger when he was in battle. He spitting out swear words and Kurt was laughing._

"_Noah," Kurt said in a slow, low voice, "No cussing." Puck stuck his tongue out at Kurt. Kurt put the camera down on something. He turned the TV off. He went up to Puck, sat on his lap and brought his head up. He crashed his lips on Puck's. Puck let out a moan and they parted. _

"_I should cuss more often," Puck said. Kurt giggled then walked over to turn off the camera, wiggling his hips all the way. _

**So yeah Blaine cheated. To all of those Blaine lovers out there, I'm sorry. I love Blaine too. **


	12. Chapter 12

Puck stood in front of Lea the next day. Kurt had told him to continue with his usual routine, and that Kurt would find him a hot girlfriend. Puck didn't know what Kurt's definition of hot was, but at this point he would take anyone.

"Who is that?" Lea muttered in amazement as she watched someone behind Puck. Puck turned around to see a tall girl, with long flowing golden blonde hair, she had piercing blue eyes that Puck could see even from this distance. She wore a short skin tight skirt and a flowing shirt that she tucked in. Her black boots were knee high. She wore little make up and walked with confidence and a force that moved people out of her way. She reminded Puck of Quinn before she lost all her popularity. She seemed like someone no one could touch. She walked up to Kurt, Kurt pointed to Puck and instantly Puck knew who she was. She was his girlfriend.

The girl walked up to Puck, "Hey honey," She said in a low sexy voice. Puck wrapped an arm around her waist and she curled into him. She kissed the side of his neck and hummed, "You smell nice today."

The girl smelled nice, she smelled like vanilla.

"Hey babe," Puck said. The girl then turned to Lea.

"Who is she?" She said in a snotty voice.

"Lea, remember I told you about her," Puck said as he brought a hand up to play with her hair.

"Lea," She said slowly, "I'm Sara May," She clicked her tongue and slowly looked Lea up and down. It was obvious that Sara May was hotter than Lea, "Listen here kitten," Sara may bit at her, "I see the look you're giving Noah, and I hear what the girls in glee club say about you, I just want you to know that he's mine, Kitten. You touch him and I wont hesitate to break those cheep manicured fingers of yours, and any other body part I think seems fitting." After hearing that Puck was convinced she was related to Kurt some how.

Lea was stunned, "I,I," She stuttered.

"You," Sara May said as she jabbed her finger in her direction, "Kitten, are going to stay away from my boyfriend."

Lea looked at Puck for help but Puck just shrugged, "If Sara May doesn't approve of you then I guess we can't be friends."

"Damn straight you cant. Noah is my property, kitten, and even though I don't see you as a threat, I can't have some little kitten in heat humping him while I'm away," Sara May clicked her tongue again, "Do you understand?"

Lea nodded, "Yes." Then she ran away.

Sara May laughed, "Come on honey, lets go to your little club." And they walked to glee with Kurt following behind.

Once in glee, Kurt stood by the door and Sara May went over and sat right on Puck's lap. Mr. Schu gave them a weird look, along with everyone else. Puck was about to ask what she was doing when Lea rushed in. She looked awkward and flustered.

"Mr. Schuester, I'm sorry but I can't do glee club anymore," She said. Mr. Schu gave her a confused look.

"Oh come on kitten," Sara May practically purred as she rubbed up against Puck, "I didn't mean to make you quit. I just wanted you to know you couldn't touch Noah because he's my property."

"No," Lea said as she shook her head, "I think it's best I leave." Mr. Schu understood and excused her. Once Lea was gone everyone looked at Kurt, who had an unreadable look on his face. People were sure there was going to be a smack down.

"Sara May," Kurt said in monotone before he broke out into a huge grin and said, "I love you."

Sara May got up and tackled Kurt. Kurt giggled and hugged her back. Suddenly Sara May's whole person changed, suddenly she was a giggling girl as opposed to the slut she came off as.

"Kurt," She said, her voice changed to a southern accent and Puck then realized why she had said everything so slow and low. It was to hide the accent, "You dressed me up so whorish."

"I needed to make you look like someone Puck would date," Kurt replied.

"You don't look like a whore," Sara May whined, "In fact you don't look hot at all." Kurt's jaw dropped, "Kidding!" She giggled.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Well it took me forever just to make you look presentable."

"I don't believe that, she's beautiful," Finn said which earned him a glare from Rachel.

"Thank you, Finn," Sara May giggled and blushed. Finn nodded.

"Oh but you wouldn't believe it, Sara May here wears overalls with her hair in a very messy pony tail and no make up," Kurt sighed as he eyed the girl, "It's hard to believe she's a girl. Turning her into the girl you see now was very hard work."

"Hmm I must admit, rubbing up against your boyfriend was very fun!" Sara May cheered. Kurt glared at her, "Don't give me that glare," She scolded. Then she turned to the club, "You should have heard Kurt when he called me. He sounded like a turkey on thanksgiving. Going on and on about how his-" She was cut off by Kurt's hand on her mouth. Her head moved and Kurt's face turned to utter disgust.

"She licked me," He said as he rubbed his hand up and down his pants. Sara May wiggled her eyebrows then twirled her hips.

"Anyways, he went on and on," Sara May began but was cut off by Kurt saying, "Shut up." She ignored him, "'bout how his boyfriend was being haunted by a horny cat in the shape of a teenage girl. That's where I got calling her Kitten from." Sara may burst into laughter. "Kurt has a way with words." She giggled out. Kurt glared.

"You should have saw her, she wouldn't leave him alone," Kurt said.

"Kurt doesn't get jealous a lot. Oh but on the occasions that he does, It's so funny. He comes up with the funniest things to say about people and he gets angry. Kurt kind of reminds me of a little boy," Sara May nodded and smiled, "Like there was this one time a couple years ago when some girl named Harmony won a singing competition instead of him. He said some really funny stuff. OMG you have that on video!" She skipped to the DVD player and the DVDs and skimmed through them. Kurt watched in shock. She put a video in and pushed play.

_September 14th 2001_

_A image of a stage filled the screen. A man stood on the stage, "Kurt Hummel," He called. Kurt walked onto the stage. He looked at the audience and music started to play. Kurt didn't start singing when he was suppose to. Kurt didn't sing at all, he dropped the microphone and ran. The announcer came back up and said, "Well, I guess he got scared. Kurt's eliminated which makes your winner Harmony." The crowd clapped and a brown haired girl walked onto the stage. _

"_Thank you," She said, "Obviously I was the best choice. I don't choke like some of my competitors." The screen skipped._

_September 14th 2002_

_It was behind the stage in the back room where everyone was preparing. The camera was on Kurt, who was talking to himself. Harmony walked up to him._

"_I just wanted to say don't ch-ch-choke," She said as she smirked. Kurt glared. _

"_Break a leg, Harmony," Kurt said with a forced smile, "No literally fall off the stage and break your leg, and hit your face too, that might improve it." The girl stared wide eyed and mouth hanging open. She huffed and stormed away. _

"_Kurt!" Came Chris' voice but then laughter could be heard, "You're hilarious but if dad hears that you'll be in big trouble."_

Sara May broke into a loud, high pitched hysterical laughter and Kurt's eyes grew wide in shock. He stared at his cousin. She doubled over and held onto Kurt. Kurt tried to pry her off but she clung on.

"Sara May let me go," Kurt said. She shook her head as she laughed and then, suddenly, she stopped laughing and stood up straight. She looked as if nothing had happened. She blinked at Kurt. Kurt broke into a smile and pushed her.

"Hmm, My acting still are extraordinary," She said, "Ohh! Wanna see Kurt givin' me a make over?" She asked. Before anyone could answer she was plugging a video camera into the DVD player.

"You stole my video camera?" Kurt asked. She nodded.

"_What are you doing?" Sara May asked. She was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror in Kurt's room. Kurt was somewhere behind the camera. _

"_Why does everyone ask me that?" Kurt asked as he came into view with scissors in his hand. _

"_Because It's weird, you video taping people. You Hummels are weird, video taping everything," She said, "What are you doing?" She shrieked as Kurt brought the scissors to her hair. She jerked out of the way. Sara May was wearing overalls and her hair was long with no bangs or anything. _

"_Trust me I've done this before," Kurt assured, but when he brought the scissors back up she still jerked away. Kurt laughed, "I promise it will look good." Sara May shook her head. _

"_Why can't my hair be like this," Kurt stared at her, "Fine," She groaned as she gave in. Kurt smiled and set to work at cutting her hair. Sara May stayed quiet. Kurt turned her around so he could cut the back. _

"_So," Sara May said after a while, "What does your boyfriend look like?" _

"_Well, he has a mohawk," Kurt began but he was cut off by Sara May's gasp._

"_You're dating someone with a mohawk?" She said in disbelief, "That's so cool!" She jumped up and down which caused Kurt to yell at her. Once he was done she continued, "Ryan George has a mohawk and it's so cool! I think guys with mohawks are so awesome. It's like really hot and in a way it makes them mysterious. I've always wanted to date someone with a mohawk." She clapped and smiled. _

"_Settle down," Kurt said, "Your only his pretend girlfriend."_

"_We'll see about that," She said. Kurt's eye narrowed. _

"_I wouldn't make the person cutting your hair mad," Kurt warned then he leaned down to her ear and said, "Back off he's mine." _

_Sara may burst into laughter, "I was only kidding." Kurt put down the scissors. _

"_I'm done," He said. She closed her eyes. _

"_I don't wanna see," She said. Kurt laughed and she turned around to look in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide and she giggled, "OMG! I love it," She said as she pulled on the hair, "You're amazing. I can't believe how good it looks." _

"_I know," Kurt said. He walked out of view and came back with a black skirt and a blue shirt. "Here ya go," He said as he handed it to her. Her eyes got wide. _

"_Kurt! I'll look like a whore in this," She said with wide eyes. _

"_That's the point," Kurt said. _

"_Why?" She asked. _

"_Because I need you to look like a girl my boyfriend would date." Sara May eyed Kurt. _

"_Your boyfriend only dates whores?" She asked, "That must mean you put out," She said as a joke. _

"_I... I do not," Kurt said but his voice cracked. This caught her attention. _

"_I was just kidding," She said, "But you getting all defensive either means you do it all the time or you haven't done it yet. Which one is it?" Kurt stayed silent. _

"_How long have you two been dating?" She asked. _

"_About 5 months," Kurt said. _

_"And you still haven't done it?" She gasped. _

_"Shut up," Kurt mumbled as he looked down at his feet. _

_"You're almost 18. Are you going to turn 18 and still be a virgin?" She shook her head but when Kurt stayed silent realization hit her, "You're not a virgin, are you?" _

_"I'm done talking about this," Kurt said. _

_"Kurt you need to talk to someone," She tried but she was cut off. _

_"I am done talking about this," Kurt said forcefully as he picked out lip gloss. Sara May stuck her lips together and bit her cheek._

_"Fine," She said. There was silence as Kurt continued to put make up on her, "I'm not a virgin," She said. Kurt froze, "It was some summer fling that ment nothing, but it still hurt when he left." _

_"I'm still a virgin," Kurt said as he walked over to the video camera, "But sometimes-" And the camera shut off. _

"OMG," Kurt muttered. Sara May got wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot we talked about that," She said. Kurt bit his lip.

"Well at least we know Puck's not pushing you."


	13. Chapter 13

Glee club ended uneventfully. Mr. Schue had cut in and demanded that everyone get back to work. Sara May had left and after glee Kurt and Puck had gone home.

The next day, Kurt was just walking to class when it happened. He was grabbed and pulled into a classroom. He didn't even have time to react. Quinn stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "I'm here to warn you," She said. "Puck's not the loving-"

"Stop, Quinn, I appreciate your concern, but don't," Kurt cut in, shaking his head and going towards the door. Quinn grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I like you Kurt, and you're a good singer. I just want to warn you that Puck isn't the type to love and stay. He's the type to come, get bored, and leave. Just be prepared," Quinn said, shaking her head.

"Thanks Quinn," Kurt said darkly before leaving.

Strolling into glee club, Kurt instantly new something was up. Santana glared evilly at him, a frown set deep into her face. Kurt looked over at Puck, who shrugged.

"So, I heard you spoke to Mickey," Santana said. She stood, walking over to Kurt, who gulped. "She's joining glee."

"I didn't tell her to join glee," Kurt said, his eyes darting to Puck, who hadn't moved but looked ready to jump up to protect him at any moment.

"Well, I would like to know why, after speaking to you, she decided to jump up and join glee," Santana growled, staring at Kurt, who raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that damn look. Talk."

"I ran into her, we talked, I mentioned the fact that I am in glee, and that's it," Kurt answered. Santana glared before turning and walking to the DVDs. "What are you-"

"Shut it Hummel," She ordered, "I'm doing whatever I damn well please. You have angered me, so now I get to pick whatever video I want to show glee."

"Santana," Puck spoke up, "I think we should respect Kurt's-"

"Why the hell do you even care? We learned yesterday he doesn't put out, and I find it hard to believe you actually care about love," Santana bit at him, flipping through the DVDs. "Hmm, this sounds good. Here ya go." She put the DVD into the TV and stepped back.

_The screen was black for a few moments. "Why don't you turn on? Turn on, my sweet, little baby," Kurt's voice sounded. It was slurred and rushed. Then he giggled. "Opps, I didn't take the cap off. It is on!" _

"_Are you video taping us?" Came a female's voice. The cap was removed to reveal a teenage girl. She had long, red hair that was clearly died and was staring at the camera. A beer bottle was in her hand. Her make up was smudged and she smiled crookedly at him. "It's so shiny!" _

"_Video cameras... are... cool," Slurred a male. The camera fumbled in Kurt's hands and turned to the boy. He had thick, brown hair and messed up clothes. _

"_We're being naughty. Don't video tape naughty stuff, Kurtie, it's naughty!" The girl screamed before she broke into shrieked laughter. "We're underage drinking." _

"_Shh," The male said, putting his fingers to his lips. "Don't tell the camera... maybe, he didn't know." _

_The girl turned red. "Ops, forget I said that, camera." _

_Kurt giggled, "You guys are so wasted," He said. "Maybe you shouldn't drink any more... no no... ha ha!" _

"_You're one to talk... you're being a hippo, hippocr... a hippo! You're being a hippo!" The male laughed, grinning at Kurt. The camera fumbled again. _

"_Hippos are cute," The girl said. "They're all purple." _

"_purple." _

"_Purple!" _

_The three teens burst out laughing. _

"_Hippo's aren't cute, they're big and evil," The male said. _

"_just like Kurt," The girl joked, and the three burst out laughing again. _

"_You guys are weird. I'm turning my baby off now." And the screen went black. _

"_Did you turn that off or just put the cap back on?" The girl asked. _

"_Ops. I think we're going to have killer hang overs tomorrow. I forgot how to turn off my camera so I'm just going to press all the-" _

Kurt flushed red, looking at Santana, who looked proud of herself. "Are we done now?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I saw another one in there with drunk in the title," Santana said, strolling to the DVDs.

She placed it in while Kurt huffed.

"_Sara may, are you getting this?" Kurt asked. The screen was dark and in a car. Kurt was driving and a blonde girl sat in front, gripping the arm rest. Kurt was going fast and giggling. _

"_Kurt, I think you should slow down. Or let me drive, you have had a lot of alcohol..." The girl said. _

"_Shut up Stephanie and have some fun," Sara may drawled. Her hand reached out as she gave the girl a beer. Sara May was in the back, holding the camera. _

"_We aren't even on a road anymore!" Stephanie shrieked. "Where are we?" _

"_Not on a road!" Kurt giggled. He sped up. _

"_OH MY- KURT! Stop! You're already going 80!" Stephanie yelled, covering her head. One second Kurt was laughing, the next he screamed, slammed on his breaks, and turned real hard. The camera went flying and Stephanie burst into tears. All could be heard was the screech of the tires, and a loud thumping noise. Then silence. _

_A few seconds later, Stephanie's sobs were heard. Then loud, obnoxious, laughing. "Just kidding! I'm not even drunk, and you totally should have seen your face," Kurt giggled. The camera was picked up and face towards Stephanie, who looked pissed. _

"_This was a joke?" She growled. _

"_Yup," Kurt said. "Honestly Stephanie, I'm not that irresponsible. Just because you're twenty doesn't mean you're better than me." _

"_No, but it does mean I'm going to kill you." _

_And the screen went black. _

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, sucking in a deep breath. He really didn't appreciate being attacked by multiple girls today. First Quinn cornered him and now Santana was yelling at him for something he couldn't control.

**So it's been a really long time, I understand. I wrote this, it's pretty random. **


End file.
